Cor Aureos
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: After 2x22, Belle stayed in Storybrooke, safe... Or did she? After receiving some unexpected news, Belle goes to her limits to save Baelfire and bring her Rumple back to her side, where he should have stayed. But can her story have a happy ending or is just another tragedy like the ones in her books?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**T**he woman stepped inside the Pawn Shop with a heavy heart inside her chest and the weight of the world over her shoulders. She could feel the rough texture of the paper inside her hand while her thumb kept stroking it in a mechanical way.

_The ancient books, the toys, the furniture… all looked the same and all looked different at the same time…_

_The smell of alcohol still lingered in the air… mixed with the sweet scent of the potion…_

And, then, suddenly, like a wave invading the shore, she felt a sob emerge from her throat and her legs buckle under her body, crashing against the floor in a messy ball of blue and brown. It was like her frame couldn't stop the shivers rocking her from side to side… The tears kept cascading down her cheeks, while she tried to hug herself and stop the pain. It was much worse than when he expelled her from the castle… It was so much worse than when he lied to her about magic…

"Rumple…" Belle whispered and, looking up, saw his… no, _their_ chipped cup. She extended her arm and gripped it with trembling fingers. Bringing the cold porcelain against her lips she kissed it, like she could reach her loved one with that simple gesture.

* * *

_She still remembered how his skin felt against hers after their kisses... How he cried into her body while the world around them started ruining… How they forgot everything around them, losing themselves into each other. Their love making was punctuated by grief, sadness, but relief at the same time, relief for being together, relief for dying together as themselves and not some cursed characters, knowing what true love really felt like. And then, everything stopped and Rumple looked around, surprised, telling her he could feel the magic again… returning from that vacuous space. He dressed quickly and leaving her in the back of his shop, under a quilt, he opened the door to see the forest receding and Storybrook returning to his normal splendor. _

_"__What happened?" Belle asked, when he pushed the curtain aside and walked towards her._

_"__Emma did it…" he said simply, with a hint of pride for the woman he saw as perfect for his son._

_"__Storybrook is safe…" Belle whispered, getting up and grabbing the clothes discharged on the floor. She eyed them with a bit of disdain, but being the only ones she could use she refrained herself from saying anything._

_However, Rumplestiltskin was an observant man and noticing her discomfort, fetched from a closet a blue coat, much more to her nature than the flimsy dress. She smiled and brushing her hair into a careful ponytail, took the coat and put it on._

_"__We have to find them…" Rumplestiltskin said, giving his arm for her to take. _

_Belle didn't have to ask, she understood that, right now, the man that called himself the Dark One needed to have some kind of connection with his son, even if it was through Baelfire's son and the woman he truly loved._

* * *

"How I wish you weren't such an overprotective fool…" she sighed, sitting against the counter and wrapping her arms around her legs and her chin resting over her knees.

_I'm going to cry all I have to cry tonight, I'm going to bawl my eyes out and despair and tomorrow, when the sun comes up, I will be the brave Belle, the one that defeated a flaming beast, the one that Rumplestiltskin was proud to love and cherish!_ Belle thought, nodding with each thinking word. And then, she broke and her only companion through the agonizing night was their memories, even the ones he shared with Lacey, because, even if her cursed self was nothing like her and her actions were contrary to her own beliefs, there was something in those moments missing from Rumples' eyes and with a sad feeling she realized it was true love… Yes, he had attraction for Lacey, she could remember the lust in his eyes, however, Lacey was not Belle, and it was Belle that Rumpelstiltskin loved, it was Belle that he gave a library to in both worlds, it was Belle that he shared teat with, it was Belle that saw him cry for his son and that cried with him, it was Belle… it was Belle that broke his curse and showed him what true and pure love felt like… Yes, she would cherish the memories as Lacey, because they showed her how much she could lose and how easy it was to fall towards the easy path.

_Yes, tomorrow she would the brave thing…_

_But now, all she could do was close her eyes and surrender to a dark abyss._

* * *

**_Our strong Belle will be back, but I wanted to show how she put a mask for Rumple's sake and then, alone, as the brave person she is, she faced her fears._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"__**W**__hy did you really leave her behind?"_

Rumplestilskin turned around to see Charming observing him with a curious expression.

The former prince was no longer using his holster, having traded it for a sword, probably found below deck in one of Hook's wondered if it was some unconscious way to say goodbye to his façade as a Storybrooke habitant.

"Since the first moment someone realized what I felt for her, she was in danger…" Mr. Gold said, eyeing Regina with a dark expression. Charming followed his look and understood. Even when he heard the man saying to the woman he loved that it was to protect the town, Charming knew there was something more behind it: he could easily protect the town himself and then leave, why would he leave Belle after having her back?

"So, you don't believe she can take care of herself? For what I've seen she is no damsel in distress…" the prince said, choosing to sit beside his former enemy instead of keeping his standing stance.

"Oh and she is not, dearie… On the contrary… she is too brave and too smart for her own good… When Hook came to Storybrooke she was the one who found out where his ship was, while in the Enchanted Forest she was able of breaking a curse made by Maleficent… So, don't tell me I don't believe in her strength… It's because of that that she had to stay, because she would have done everything in her power to save the person she loves the most, even putting her own life in danger…" Rumplestilskin said, without any amount of pride. On the contrary, he was hurt by his own words, like he couldn't believe he really lost her again, probably for the irrevocably last time.

"When you lose something you can't replace and you have the chance of finding it again, you will do anything to save it, even making yourself miserable…" Snow said, from behind her husband, making the men turn around. "She is going to take care of everyone at home and she will be waiting for you, don't worry…" the fairest of them all added with a soft tone.

Rumplestilskin didn't waste his breathe telling her she was wrong, because he wouldn't come back and so, Belle wouldn't have anyone to be expecting for.

"But, there's something I didn't understand… if Belle uses that cloaking spell how can we find Storybrooke again?" Charming asked and Rumplestilskin smiled.

"We don't…"

* * *

The sun had barely risen when she opened her puffy eyes. She felt like her lashes were glued to each other and her cheeks were cracking with something similar to salt.

Belle looked around, noticing the shadows around her. It was not her apartment, the library or Rumple's house… It was his shop… And, for the first time, she noticed the cold floor under her body; and she realized she fell asleep in the shop, after her breakdown…

Belle breathed deeply and jumping to her feet, grabbed her heels and put them on. Searching her pockets she found the paper Rumplestilskin gave her and opening it, found his spidery calligraphy. A list of ingredients and some directions permeated the paper, letting her know her future mission.

She walked into the back of the shop, where she knew Rumplestilskin kept his magic ingredients; after their discussion and his confession of using the curse to find his son, he showed her where he kept all of his magic-related objects and she was going to make good use of that knowledge. For some seconds she fought with a part of her brain that warned her against the magic, the part that still remembered how it felt to be expelled from the Dark Castle.

"_Not all magic is bad! It was magic that brought you back!_" she said to herself and squaring her shoulders, she opened his cabinets.

"… essence of chameleon's heart… to hide in plain sight, check; dragon's scales… to protect from an enemy, check… and that's it…" Belle was murmuring under her breath, while pilling the ingredients inside a warmed goblet, mixing it and pouring it into a vial.

She turned around and pulling a map from under a pile of books, Bella marked four points in it, surrounding Storybrooke with a square.

"Let's hope for the best…" she said, pocketing the vial and grabbing her coat.

Outside, the sun was already high on the sky and she had to shield her eyes, when someone waved at her.

"So… how are you?" Ruby asked after her approach and showing an uncharacteristic feeling of unease. Belle had to stop herself from smiling.

"I'm fine, wolf girl…" she replied and Ruby smiled relieved.

"Gosh… I didn't know if it was you or…" and her friend left her sentence unfinished, probably thinking it too soon to talk about her cursed persona.

"There's no problem, Ruby… I'm Belle again… And… you don't have to feel uncomfortable talking about Lacey; I remember everything, which is a good change from the usual situation…" Belle said, trying to input some kind of humor into the situation. "But… right now I have to do something urgent… I'm sorry" she said and tried to walk away, but before she could walk much farther, Ruby grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Where is Snow and Charming? I can't find them… And for Rumplestilskin not to be with you…" the werewolf asked, her voice now deep and worried, the glint in her eyes betraying her fear.

Belle looked at her, dumbfounded. It was the first time she found herself in that kind of situation… as the only one that could help an entire town… with the exception of giving herself as a caretaker, all those years ago... It was normally the Charmings or her love that did this kind of things, but now, Ruby was looking at her for help and she couldn't deny it, not after what everyone did for her…

"I can't explain right now, but tell… tell everyone that I will explain everything this afternoon in front of the library…" Belle announced and before Ruby could ask anything, she ran towards the southest point of Storybrooke, also known as the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**"****D**o you have any idea who he might be?" the princess asked, while cleaning the man's wound.

"I don't know, but he wears clothes like the ones Emma and Snow used…" the warrior answered, while she took the mask from her head.

"All we can do now his try to heal him with the herbs and wait for the best…" the prince said, while playing with a small metallic object.

"And that thing also looks like the ones Emma used in her metal weapon…" Mulan said, pointing to the bullet.

The three of them looked towards Phillip's hand and then to the injured man under the care of Aurora.

"Maybe he came from their land…" Mulan said, and noticing the worried expression of her companions, she sighed. "I just wish we could know how to send him back…"

"It's one thing to use the water of Lake Nostros to make us go to someone we lost, but to send someone away…" Aurora said, with a worried tone.

"All we can do now is wait until he wakes up and then, we can think of a better plan…" Philip said and the women nodded their concordance.

* * *

After visiting every place and pouring the potion, Belle returned to Rumplestilskin's house, not ready to face her beloved library and the people inside, with Lacey's small dress.

She tried to slower her movements, now that the town was safe against exterior enemies. Probably trying to find the right words to explain that the town's beloved royal family went to someplace within the company of Rumplestiltskin, Regina and Hook to save Henry's life.

Belle could still sense the smell of Rumple inside their old bedroom. The bed was neatly made, but, at the same time, she could feel he choose her side to sleep in since she left the place; it made her heart squeeze in a painful manner. She grabbed one of his jackets, one that didn't make her look like a child wearing her parents' oversized clothes, and putting it over her modest dress, walked towards the front door, without looking behind.

* * *

"Look, she is here!" Belle heard someone say, someone that sounded exactly like her friend Grumpy.

"Hey Belle!" he said, and she smiled seeing his relieved expression. It was like everyone was still afraid she might change to Lacey again. Belle sighed, knowing she would have to face her actions as Lacey in a close future, but for now, all she could think about was the worried faces turning to observe her.

"Hello!" she said, politely, and the next moment thought she sounded pathetic, nothing like the imperative Mr. Gold.

She noticed Grumpy pointing to the middle of the library where someone, probably him and his friends, put a small stage. She scoffed at him and he had the audacity to grin back shamelessly.

The librarian suppressed her desire to turn around and run towards the exit and tensing her shoulders, she approached the makeshift podium and stepped over it.

Everyone hushed to hear her words and coughing lightly, Belle tried to make her voice resound through the space.

"I know you are all gathered here because you are worried about your safety. Let me assure you that Rumplestilskin left in my care the way to protect the town, keeping it hidden from everyone outside of it." Belle said, observing how some faces calmed down and how others showed more worry.

"You say that he left it in your possession, but where is he? And where are Snow White and the Prince?" Doc asked and people around him nodded in concern.

Belle sighed, afraid of disclosing too much information, but right now, there was nothing she could do, unless tell them the truth.

"Henry was taken by Greg and Tamara. Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumplestilskin, Emma…" and she pondered her next words carefully. "And Hook and Regina… went together to save him."

The ruckus erupted like a hive of angry bees. People shouted over each other, trying to make their questions the loudest, so they could be answered immediately.

Belle looked from one side of her beloved library to the other, stupefied. _This people need to shut up!_

Putting her thumb and index finger inside her mouth, she whistled making everyone cringe and quiet.

"Finally!" she sighed. "I know you are all worried, but we can't start yelling at each other!" she said, her voice booming over the silent mob. "They left to find Henry, but if there's one thing I learned with Rumplestilskin, it's there are no impossibilities! But until their return, we have to fend for ourselves. And we won't do it through fights or quarrels, do you understand?" Belle asked, noticing some people nodding according to her words.

"But with Regina… how can we be assured she won't kill them?" Grumpy asked, and around them the buzz started once again.

"She loves Henry" Belle affirmed simply, like it was easy to understand as two and two being four.

People looked at her, baffled by her simple answer, and for once, kept silent.

"We can't raise ruckus in this town! We have to keep living normally, but, at the same time, we have to be cautious. There's a spell protecting this town, but we don't know to who Greg and Tamara were working for or how dangerous they can be! So, I propose we create a team to keep our borders under surveillance; we could build observatory places in some points around the town that would always have someone monitoring the surrounding area… We could also construct some kind of gate to put beside the town's signal…" Belle suggested, biting her lip and feeling a bit foolish for telling what people should do.

She observed how Ruby murmured to Doctor Whale, and how Mother Superior was whispering to herself. And then, the dwarves' voices rose as one as they started discussing what materials could be used to build the gate.

"I could help with the wood work…" Geppetto said, mixing with the dwarves.

"And my way with scents could definitely help…" Ruby provided.

"My crossbow is always ready!" Granny exclaimed and one by one, people started to offer their own skills, following the example of their neighbors.

Belle looked toward all those people and smiled.

"Thank you…" she mouthed, while, all around her, plans were starting to be made.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, but I'm in the middle of exams and life gets a bit difficult...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**W**hen people started moving around and exiting the library, Belle caught the Blue Fairy's retreating form through the corner of her eye. She had never spoke with the woman and so, was slightly worried about how she should address her, Mother Superior or Blue Fairy? She suspected Rumple's "nagging nuns" wouldn't do too well right now. So, choosing a non-committing way, she ran behind the woman.

"Excuse me?" she called, touching the other woman's shoulder.

"Yes?" the fairy replied in a polite tone, even if a bit protective. Belle couldn't stop herself from wondering if the woman thought she was going to talk to her like she was Rumplestiltskin.

"Can I talk to you, please? In a quieter place?" Belle asked, nodding towards the front door.

The Blue Fairy observed her for some minutes, taking too much time with her blue eyes than should be considered polite. However, she followed her, even if her cautious steps told the librarian the woman didn't trust her.

Belle walked a few paces over the sidewalk, until a door around the corner appeared in front of them.

"It's the entry to my apartment upstairs from the library." she explained.

However, even if it was close to her beloved books and a place which she could call hers, that place never felt exactly like home, not when there was no smell of coffee and tea in the morning, or a man wearing a tie waiting for her with a smile, even when her hair was wild and her eyes were almost dropping from its sockets.

"Please, sit. Would you like something to drink?" Belle asked, and immediately went to her fridge.

"No, thank you." the woman said, and Belle sighed, relieved. Inside her fridge only a bottle of rum and something that looked like chicken could be found and not for the first time she found herself mad with Lacey. Even if it was partially her fault for going to Rumple's home that morning, instead of her house, it was easier blaming someone no longer here.

"What did you want to talk with me? If it is about the creation of those protective places… I will be glad to help keeping our town safe…" a voice said, bringing Belle out from her reverie.

"I believe you know about Rumplestiltskin's son?" Belle asked, not minding what the woman said before.

"Yes, Henry's father..." she answered and Belle nodded.

"He was hurt, shot by Tamara and he fell through a portal…" Belle said. "I was wondering if there was any way we could open another portal and find him… he might be alive, we can't be sure he is dead until we find him…" Belle begged, Rumplestiltskin's tears still fresh in her mind and body.

"I'm sorry, but we can't… Anton kept a smaller beanstalk in his home, but it doesn't have enough magic, and we don't know if it will give any beans… And, besides, we had to know which land the portal took Baelfire to…" the Blue Fairy said, real sadness showing in her face. "I'm the guilty one for giving that boy the bean, but now, I can't do anything to help you… or him…"

"But Rumplestiltskin had a magic globe… He told me it was the way to find his grandson…" Belle replied, desperation sipping through her words.

"I know what you are talking about, but the only way we could find Baelfire was if we had blood from his family and that globe… I believe Mr. Gold probably took it with him, if he said it could find Henry, and those kinds of things are incredibly hard to find…"

Belle knew that there was nothing else she could do; however, she couldn't stop her heart from breaking with every word the other woman said.

"I'm extremely sorry…" Mother Superior said, and rising from the chair, she left the house, leaving Belle with a feeling of the greatest loss.

_I have to think, I have to think! Where could I find something like that? It's something rare like the Blue Fairy said and Rumple only mentioned it when we were walking to the port… So, someone gave it to him… Someone with magical powers, someone he didn't want me to meet or else he would have told me where he found that… But who? _

And then, her mind brought her the answer… _Cora_

_If that woman was the only one able of finding such a rare item, how could Belle, in a place without the kind of magic of the Enchanted Forest, find it and, in consequence, find Baelfire? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**S**he didn't know how she remembered that object from such a long time ago, however, when arranging the things around the shop, searching desperately for something to help her find a way to go and search for Baelfire, the silver article caught her eye.

It've already been two weeks since the moment he left her, however, the time looked much longer... With small steps, she approached the shiny thing.

Belle grabbed the handle with carefulness, stroking the vines intertwined around the mirror. It reflected her blue eyes and pale face; her hair in a braid, ready to work beside the dwarves in the construction of the observatory towers.

She used to see him looking into that when he thought she was distracted.

"Rumple… Rumple… How I wish I could see you, Rumplestiltskin…" she breathed against the mirror, gasping when the surface started rippling like water in a lake, touched by a stone.

When the surface of the mirror stopped, Belle found herself looking toward a wooden wall; a wall that looked like it was moving, with a nailed map swigging left and right.

"Ohh!" Belle exclaimed. "It must be the ship! I'm seeing the Jolly Roger's cabin!" and she had to stop herself from giggling.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she called, her voice echoing around the empty shop. "Rumplestiltskin!" her voice now louder.

_"__Shhh, I heard someone…" a female voice said from behind the glass._

_"__I didn't hear anything…" a male answered, the sound of waves deafening part of the sound._

"Rumple! I'm here! It's me, Belle!" Belle yelled, and she heard footsteps over a wooden floor.

_"__I think you're right… I heard something too…" the male answered._

_"__What are you talking about?" another female asked, harsher than the previous two._

_"__We heard someone calling from the cabin…" the first female answered._

_I know who they are…_ Belle thought, and with a smile, doubled her efforts, yelling Rumplestiltskin's name over and over.

And then, she heard his cane moving through something that sounded like steps.

"Belle…" he gasped, appearing suddenly in front of the mirror. His eyes were more tired than two weeks ago, his cheekbones looked burned from the sun and salt, but he was still her Rumple, with his mischievous eyes and quick smile.

"Hi!" she said, boldly, like it was an everyday occurrence to use an enchanted mirror to see and speak to her true love.

"What…? How…?" he tried to ask, but, not for the first time, he found himself at a loss for words, in front of Belle... scratch that… _because of Belle_.

"I found your mirror while I was rummaging through the shop…" Belle explained. "But I didn't know it still worked, I was just saying how I wanted to talk to you and then… it worked…" she said, and she smiled her million watts smile and all the tiredness disappeared from the man's face.

"Who is it?" someone asked from behind Mr. Gold and he turned around for some moments.

"Belle…"

"Belle?!" echoed four different voices.

"Wow, I'm popular…" Belle joked and in some moments the surface of the mirror filled with three more people. Apparently, Regina thought the cabin was too crowded for her.

"How is everything? Are you all safe?" Snow asked.

"Did the spell worked?" Charming enquired.

"How did you manage to speak with us?" Emma wondered.

"With us, dearie? Until five seconds ago, this was a private conversation…" Mr. Gold said, flashing his _get-the-hell-way-from-here_ smile. Emma scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, Charming sighed and Snow put her hands over their shoulders.

"Let them talk…" she said, and guiding them away from the mirror, they disappeared from Belle's view.

"You know, you all look incredible tiny in this thing…" she said and her love smiled.

"Oh, sweetheart, I missed your jokes…" he said and she rolled her eyes. "Now tell me everything those pesky prince and princesses wanted to know… And don't hide anything!"

For some moments, Belle wondered if she should tell about her desire to find Bae, but thinking better of it, she decided it wouldn't do well to raise false hopes in Rumplestiltskin's heart. So, she told him about their plans of construction, how she was helping the dwarves and Geppetto building the towers, how the Blue Fairy was building with the other fairies the gate and how she followed all his instructions.

"You are amazing!" he proudly said. And Belle blushed with the compliment.

"And where are you?" she asked and Rumple's face darkened.

"We found where Henry was taken to… Neverland…" he said and immediately Belle's eyes shined with hope.

"Oh, that place exists too? I read about it while I was cleaning the library… It looked amazing…" she gushed, but realizing his face, her smile melted. "Let me guess, Peter Pan is a bad man, that kidnaps children to turn them into slaves?" she replied, jokingly and when Rumple nodded, she blanched.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, love. That's our dear Peter for you… I would love to know why Tamara and Greg would take him here of all places…"

"But, you didn't find Peter, right?" she asked, afraid for his safety. She couldn't take his words from her mind _He is my undoing, but he is also my grandson…_ And every time it echoed inside her brain, she thought she was going to lose her mind.

"No… and I'm scared when we find Henry, the two of them will be together…"

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Belle asked, noticing the wrinkles over his temples that only appeared when he was trying to sound less worried than he was.

"Why do you…" but from both their sides, sound echoed, making them jump.

"Rumplestiltskin, we are seeing land!" Charming yelled.

"Belle, hurry up or we will be late!" Grumpy called, from the shop's door, the bell over his head tinkling.

"I'm sorry…" the beauty and the beast said at the same time, and without a _goodbye_ or _see you soon_, they turned around. They didn't want to make their separation harder than it was, so, it was easier to just pretend they were going to see each other in a few minutes. And pretend, they did…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Grumpy was working beside her, when Ruby appeared with cold drinks from Granny's. He spent great part of the morning talking about Nova, the fairy turned nun, turned normal woman that he was in love with. He was going to give her a bracelet he made with small pink stones and crystals, which Belle gushed over, making him blush.

"Grumpy, do you know where Anton lives?" Belle asked softly, while observing Ruby giving an iced tea to Doc.

"Yes, it's in one of Granny's rooms… Not sure which, but it wouldn't be hard to find. Why?" he asked, eyeing with curiosity.

"Nothing…" she said, approaching Ruby to ask for her own tea.

* * *

"Hello Granny!" Belle said, waving her hand in front of her face.

The old woman smiled at her, and eyed her clothes with something akin to relieve.

"Hello Belle, are you looking for a room? I thought you were living in Mr. Gold's house…" Granny wondered, after she saw Belle carrying some of her stuff towards the salmon painted house.

"Yes, I did…" Belle answered. Truth be told, she didn't moved per se, dividing her time between his house and her apartment. Yes, she slept there, but still went to her appartment everyday. The truth was she didn't want to abandon his house, she wanted to keep it with an aspect of a lived in place, wanting him to return to a warm and clean house, and in essence, she felt closer to him walking the same places he used to. "But, I'm here to see Anton… I have some plans about the constructions and I would like to talk to him about that…" she quickly replied and Granny looked at her with suspicion. Was she able of hearing Belle's thumping heart?

"Sure… He is in room 15, first floor." the old woman said, and Belle walked up the stair towards the first floor.

Finding the room 15 was quicker than Belle thought and, for some moments, she stopped with her fist raised beside the door. She looked around, finding the corridor empty with the exception of her. She was probably being stupid, thinking she could knock on someone's door at this time of night, however, Rumplestiltskin's face appeared in her face, giggling like he used to when they lived in the Dark Castle, and Belle felt her knuckles knock against the wood.

"I'm coming…" came a reply from the other side of the entrance and in the next second, a man with a red tunic opened the door.

"Hi!" Belle croaked. "I'm Belle and I would like to talk to you…"

The former giant observed her with veiled eyes, noticing her bag where he could see a corner of a book, her brown skirt and her black jacket. Her curly hair obscured part of her features, but the man could notice her brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm a friend of Grumpy…" she said, trying to ease her way in.

The man's eyes softened with her answer and he opened the door for her.

"Are you the Belle everyone talked about?" Anton asked, pointing to a table and a chair.

"If you mean the Belle that lost her memory and then became a barfly, that's me…" she answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, and the one that was in a relationship with the Dark One…" Anton completed.

"Yes, that's definitely me…"

"Grumpy told me about you…" he explained, afraid she was thinking of him as a nosy person. "So, what can I do for you?" Anton asked, while the two of them sat in front of each other.

"The Blue Fairy told me about the beanstalk you are keeping with you…" Belle said, cutting to the chase.

Anton had a reflex movement to move in front of a bell jar she could see over his nightstand.

"I don't want to destroy it… I want to take care of it…" Belle said, taking the book he previously noticed from her bag. "I've been reading about magic beanstalks. Rumplestiltskin had some information about that and I spent the night reading…" she said, opening the book and pointing to some marked passages.

"Why?" Anton asked, surprised at her determination.

"Someone important to me fell through a portal and the only way to find him is having new beans, since the other ones were stolen and destroyed…" Belle said, preferring not to disclose all the complex story that was Rumple and Baelfire's relationship.

"And how do you intend to find which dimension he is in?" Anton asked, and Belle noticed something akin to fear behind his deep eyes.

"I don't know… I asked the Blue Fairy, but she had no solution… For now, all I can wish for is some beans… and then… maybe destiny can lend me some luck…" Belle sighed, eyeing the small plant with sadness. Her plan was starting to crumble in front of her, piece by piece, and if Anton stopped her from having a part in protecting that small herb, she couldn't start to wonder what her reaction might be.

"Okay…" he said, with his hand against his chest and she turned to him so quickly she had a whiplash. She smiled openly and jumping to her feet, hugged him. He patted her back awkwardly, but she couldn't care less about her attitude: she was going to help protect the beanstalk, she was going to fight for the only way to find Baelfire and she was definitely going to have Rumple back. In that moment, all her dark thoughts disappeared and she felt warmer inside.

"Thank you so much!" she said, parting from Anton, who was still pressing his hand against his chest in a protective way. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his gesture and he nodded, smiling at her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Today, I helped Geppetto putting together the bases for all the towers." he said, and Belle blushed, noticing the lateness and her own intrusion.

"I'm sorry, I will be going now…" she said and approaching the door, she waved one last time and exited the room.

Anton kept his stance for some moments. Putting his hand inside his tunic's collar, he took out a silver necklace with a red feather at the end of it. He played with it for some moments until the clock's chimes brought him out from his reverie and he stowed the necklace against his chest once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

After a tactical agreement, Belle started going to Anton's room every two days, searching for yellow leaves or to water the beanstalk. But, every time he waved at her, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that he was hiding something from her.

"Rumple… How are you? Did you saw something of the shore today?" she sighed and his face crumbled. They had made a habit of talking every day, until he and the rest of the group had to abandon the ship and brave the land.

"No, the tempest brought us towards the opposite direction and now we have a few days until we can see it again… I just hope it's the right island…" he sighed and Belle nodded.

They had spent three days without talking, the ship being pushed and pulled around, between the tides. Rumplestiltskin hadn't contacted her, busy protecting the ship from the waves, with Regina's help, but, like Belle knew, even if he had time, he wouldn't contact her, afraid of worrying her with their perilous situation.

"But, the globe won't point it?" Belle asked, and Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Yes, but there are three islands around the same area, and a calculation mistake, in these waters, can make us choose the wrong route…" Rumplestiltskin sighed. "I guess it's a good thing we have a pirate among us…"

"I bet you would never believe if I told you, a month ago, that you would say something like that…" Belle giggled, and let her head fall against her pillow.

"How are you coping with a big, lonely house?" he asked, concerned. He thought it was weird, the first time she spoke with him from his house. Not because he didn't want her there, far from it, but because he wanted to live there with her. He wanted to make her breakfast and serve it in bed, he wanted to observe her combing her curly hair… he wanted to have a normal, happy life with her…

"I already lived here, remember? And if you want the truth, I kind of missed it…" she confessed, smiling softly. And he smiled back, because she missed the house where they lived together and that made his heart warmer.

"You are going to come back to me, right? So, we can live here, together…" she whispered, and he saw a tear roll from the corner of her eye.

"Belle…" he sighed. It was not the first time she brought that up, and he always had to give her the same answer.

"You know I will keep saying it over and over, until you believe in me!" she replied, with fire burning behind her blue irises. He had to smile at her naivety… and she had to glare at his lack of hope.

"We won't ever agree in this…" he said.

"No, at least until you come back and buy me a year worth of ice tea and hambugers for my rightness…" Belle huffed, playfully.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled fondly at her words, and tried with his fingertips reach her, touching only a cold mirror instead.

"Oh, my Belle… I miss you so much… even you stubbornness…" he sighed and her playful demeanor melted away.

"I know, I miss waking up to your snoring and your sweet pancakes…" she replied.

"Oh no, so you only wanted to make a slave of me? How ruthless of you!" Rumplestiltskin answered with a faking shocked tone.

Belle laughed, even if it was a sad sound that left her lips.

"I love you…" she breathed against the mirror.

"I love you too, sweetheart…" he answered and she had to end the conversation before the tears started enveloping her.

She allowed her eyes to close and her breathing pattern regulate. Imagining his arms were circling her waist, Belle permitted the sleep to take her under its wings, praying to dream with him, in a world where they could just be together.

* * *

Belle woke up to banging on her door. She looked around the dark room and noticed a small flicker of light permeating through a gap on the curtains. Grabbing the clock and squeezing her eyes to decipher the number, she found herself looking to three unbelievable numbers… 1:30… pm…

The still tired woman jumped from her bed and ran through the mansion, descending the steps two at a time. Opening the front door, she found herself face to face with Ruby, wearing a badge in her belt.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to reach you for hours since you didn't show up at Granny's… Everyone was worried, but too afraid to come banging on the Dark One's door…" the wolf girl said, with a smile on her face. And then, noticing her friend's clothes she continued. "Wait, were you asleep? Until now? Are you sick?" she asked quickly, and Belle had to press her head against the door to keep her head from spinning with the girl's quick words.

"I'm okay… I'm just tired… I was never the outdoors type, you know… My books kept me well away from any kind of exhaustive action, if you don't count my time in the Dark Castle…" Belle said. "But I will dress in a minute and we can leave together… Just enter and wait for me…" and she opened the door wide to let her friend in.

Ruby walked slowly, looking around the big house. She whistled under her breath, noticing the arched ceiling and the paintings on the wall.

"Rumple is a creature of comforts... And I like it. It remembers me of home..." Belle said, thinking about the Dark Castle and not her father's castle.

"Well, go on then! I have to be in the third tower in half an hour and you have patrol with Anton..." Ruby said and Belle stopped suddenly.

"With Anton? I thought it was Whale today..." Belle said and saw Ruby blush softly.

"No way!" Belle gasped. "Oh my! That's amazing!" and Belle ran to hug her friend, knowing how hard it was for her friend to let her feel that way after the all ordeal with Billy, she just hopped the particular scene involving a cane, her and Rumple would slip from his mind.

"C'mon! I have a date tonight and I won't miss it even for you!" and the girl once called a monster laughed freely like a little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Belle! Belle!" someone was calling, when Belle arrived with Ruby. She turned around to see Anton running towards her. For a crazy moment she wondered how it would feel if he was still a giant and a giggle fell from her lips.

She ran to him and he hugged her, lifting her from the ground.

"Wow… Anton…" she said, when he put her down, feeling the ground move under her feet.

"OH, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked, worried about her paling face.

"Yes, don't worry. But why are you so happy?" she asked and his face adopted a secretive expression.

"They are growing…" he whispered and she squealed, scaring the people nearest to them.

She hugged him and they laughed together.

"Hey, I know Anton is all funny and all that stuff, but we have work to do! C'mon, chop chop, go patrol!" Grumpy said, his hands against his hips like expected from a mother reproaching the children.

* * *

Anton was walking beside Belle in an awkward silence. She noticed how he kept biting his lower lip and sneak a look at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Belle…" he called and the girl looked up. His face was half hidden behind the darkness of the forest and she wasn't sure, but she almost bet he looked guilty. "The beans are appearing…" he said, like they were just continuing the conversation they had stopped.

"Yes and?" Belle asked, smiling confused, and then the smile disappeared and her eyes fell. "You are feeling guilty because you want to keep the beans… and you're afraid of my reaction…" Belle guessed and Anton's expression changed according to her words, first it was alarmed and then even guiltier.

"No, Belle… I'm not feeling guilty because of the beans, if it was that I wouldn't tell you as soon as I saw you…" he said. "Don't worry, I wouldn't lie to you… Well, at first when you first asked me I thought of doing that, but when you came and I watched you talk with the leaves and tell your stories I realized you were a really good person and you only wanted to save your family… You became a friend to me, you know?" he sighed. "And that's the real reason I was feeling guilty…"

The woman looked at him without realizing what he was saying and saw, with arched eyebrows, Anton reach under his tunic and take a necklace with a red feather as a pendent.

"This is a phoenix's feather…" he explained. "When you have the right ink, you can ask it for anyone's location and it will draw it down... I didn't give it to you sooner, even knowing you were suffering. For that, I'm sorry..." he said truthfully.

"And you are giving this to me... now?" Belle asked carefully.

The former giant smiled softly and nodded.

"This is the last thing I have from my family. Once used it disappears, but to know you are going to use it to find yours is the only incentive I need." Anton said, putting the necklace around Belle's neck.

"Anton, what special ink were you talking about?" Belle asked and he looked troubled.

"That's the hardest part. You need blood from a family member. That's the final link you need. Phoenix's feathers, just like the bird returns to its old self, can return your lost being, but you need that tie." he said and Belle's shoulders fell.

"Thank you." she said nonetheless, even if her heart was breaking inside her chest. _Another hope crushed, just like the one with the Blue Fairy… Why the hell did it have to be always blood?_

"Hey…" Anton said, squeezing her shoulder. "You are going to figure it out, I'm sure!"

And she smiled a little warmer at him.

For some moments Anton wondered how he came to like that blue-eyed woman so much in such a short time. He didn't know if it was that radiant smile she always wore even when he could tell she just said goodbye to her love, the way her soothing voice lulled him to sleep, in his chair, while she talked with the plant, like a mother telling a story to her child or just her general selfishness when it came to others.

"You know, you are a pretty amazing person…" Anton said, trying to cheer her up and then he realized she was no longer by his side. Turning around he saw her fallen on the ground, her curly hair hiding her face from view.

"Belle? BELLE!" he yelled, running to her and lifting her. He could feel her breathing pattern, so he was assured she was still alive.

Her eyelids trembled and the blue irises appeared, confused at her current position.

"Anton? Why are you carrying me?" she asked.

"You fainted!" he answered, worried.

"Hey, I'm alright. You can put me down…" she said, with a smile and he thought about it during some seconds, but seeing her rosy cheeks, he agreed with her wish.

She dusted her dress and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but I overslept and Ruby was in a rush and I didn't have time to eat before leaving the house…" she explained and Anton nodded. However, his worried look didn't disappear.

"Two days ago you felt dizzy in my room." he said with a reproachful voice. "Belle, are you sick?" his eyes were shining with worry, the creases appearing over his forehead.

"Of course not!" Belle replied too quickly and Anton grumbled.

The truth was that Belle was feeling different during the last days. It was like her stomach was ready to make a visit outside during the most unexpected moments, her head felt heavier… but she always lightened the situation, blaming her worry with Rumple and the town, the way to find Baelfire and bring Rumplestiltskin back always on her mind.

"I'm sure, Anton. Please don't worry, I have a lot on my mind, you know?" Belle said, playing with the red feather and Anton understood what she meant.

"Sure, little girl…" he said, squeezing her shoulder softly.

* * *

Belle left herself fall over her double bed, the red silk of the sheets puffing around her body. She sighed, tired of all the walk during the patrol. Reaching the bedside table, where she left a plate with heated lasagna, she brought it over her legs, taking mouthfuls of the tasty dish.

Belle patted her stomach after her meal and sighed, keeping her hand against her belly. She rubbed it and then, a flash echoed through her mind and she jumped, like she was electrified.

"Oh no…" she whispered under her breathe, the realization fresh in her brain. "Oh no!" and she almost fainted again, this time from shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Belle couldn't be sure… well, she was almost sure, but still, there was a small probability of her being wrong…

She walked through the house, climbing the stairs once, twice, thrice, until her legs gave out and she was left on the middle of the hallway staring at the empty space.

_Could it be true? Was she really…? What if she really was? How life changing would that small detail turn to be? Could she keep her plan if it indeed was true?_

_Well, that way, it would be easier…_ a small voice whispered inside her mind, a voice that sounded exactly like the Dark One's.

"I need a book!" she said to the empty house and running towards the house's library, she fell over the sofa and enveloped herself inside Jane Eyre's world. She read the rest of the day and all night, barely realizing the passing of the time, except to lighten the dark room. And when she reached the part about Jane telling about her future with Mr. Rochester, Belle found herself creating parallelism with her story and Jane's… Would her Rochester ever see their miracle, if truly was there something?

Putting the book aside, Belle noticed the morning light entering the library and sighing deeply, decided to walk through the city to clarify her thoughts… _not such a good idea_… Everywhere she looked, she found a child running, a child crying, a child hugging the mother…

She was walking towards the pharmacy, finally ready to be sure, when she almost bumped into someone else. She turned to apologize when she found herself face to face with a small pair of eyes.

"Hi, Belle!" Cinderella said, the little Alexandra observing her from her mother's arms.

Belle waved faintly and followed the small girl's eyes until the mother turned the corner.

And, in that moment, when Belle finally accepted her own reality, forgeting about her trip to the pharmacy, everything came down on her. It was like she couldn't breathe, the pressure on her chest too much to bear. Belle looked around, waiting for some kind of miraculous answer to her doubts.

And then, the chimes from the clock tower made her jump and realize which time it was.

"Oh, Rumple!" she exclaimed, running back to the house. It was the hour they combined to talk and if she didn't appear he would know something was not right… But could she speak with him and hide the truth? Would she be able of facing him without crumple? Or would an only look make him know the truth?

"Rumple…" she whispered over the mirror, three times, and the surface whirled.

Belle found herself looking towards an empty wall, a big white sheet right in front of the mirror. A spidery calligraphy filled the page with black ink.

**_My dearest Belle,_**

**_Since I couldn't reach you, I had no way of telling you what is going on. Another storm was coming and we had to leave the ship or face the wrath of the winds and waves and lose more precious time. Hopefully the ship won't sink, I tried to keep it protected, but the magic in this place is strange and wild, and works in complex ways._**

**_Probably I won't be able of talking to you until… until the end…_**

**_I know you probably want to punch me right now, but… I just couldn't say goodbye to you and see your tears again…_**

**_With love, _**

_**Rumplestiltskin** _

Belle squeezed the holder and with a scream of fury, almost sent it against the wall. But, remembering her scene with their chipped cup, and how his face looked pained, she repressed that wish and kicked the bed instead.

"Stupid man!" she yelled and her furious tears clarified her mind better than any walk through town. "I'm going to find your son, I'm going to find you and you're going to see this baby born, or I'm not called Belle!" she screamed and a victorious smile appeared in her face.

She put the mirror down and looked around, trying to devise a plan. She needed help, and the only people that could help her were the ones who had magic… Could she trust someone with her secret? Trust they wouldn't use it against Rumple or even herself? To protect that miracle against prejudice? Well, she had to trust someone… _But who?_

* * *

"Belle, are you alright?" Grumpy asked, while they were having a gathering at Granny's with the rest of the workers. They were having a kind of celebration for the ending of the construction of two out of the four towers.

The woman turned around to see him watching her with a worried look.

"You kind of spaced out for a long time…" he said, noticing her confused look.

"Oh, it's nothing… I'm just a bit tired and was daydreaming…" she said, a smile permeating through her lips. Well, it was true, she was daydreaming… about the small bump growing under her clothes.

"You miss him, right?" the dwarf asked and Belle gripped her cup of ice tea.

"Yes…" she whispered, drawing patterns all over the foggy glass.

"I would hate to be away from Nova…" he sighed and Belle followed his eyes until she found a woman, talking with the Mother Superior, clad in a pink and white dress.

"You know, I never spoke with her…" Belle said, with a smile. "It's kind of bad, since I was the one to push you to follow her…"

"And how great did that end…" Grumpy grumbled under his breath and Belle giggled.

"Yes, our love lives while living in the Enchanted Forest weren't all that great…" she acknowledged.

"Well, what would you think about a dwarf and a fairy? Or a princess and the Dark One?" Grumpy replied in a laughing voice.

"Who would know…" Belle said, and then, Grumpy's words echoed once again inside her mind and she grabbed the man's arm with an iron fist.

"Grumpy! I need your help!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"I still don't get what you from me…" Grumpy said, while Belle walked beside him with long strides. She was breathing quickly, while the dwarf even with smaller legs kept up with her pace.

"I already told you… I want you to call Nova and tell her to meet me…" Belle answered, huffing with impatience.

Grumpy looked at her, surprised. She had a dark expression over her features, a glint of something that he learned to link with Mr. Gold, shining behind her irises. She was different in a sense he couldn't identify, harsher, less Belle-like, and for a second he wondered if something of Lacey was still in there, somewhere, talking from the back of her mind.

"You look… like him… when he is scheming something…" Grumpy said slowly. "Please, don't tell me you are going to put yourself in danger to go and find him!" he begged, realization coming to him and making Grumpy stop in front of her and preventing her from walking further.

"Grumpy, just take me to Nova, please!" she replied, without giving any comment about his worry. It touched her heart more than words could say, but right now, she couldn't be the friendly Belle, the romantic one; she had to borrow something from that girl that habited her body for some time and be rash with her friend. Belle circulated around him and started her long strides once again, now quicker, leaving the poor dwarf to run behind her longer legs.

"I don't like this! I don't really like this!" he grumbled behind her, the entire way, until they found themselves in front of Grumpy's house.

He took out a key chain with uncountable keys from his pocket and without a mistake grabbed one and inserted it in the keyhole.

"Grumpy!" Belle heard a woman's voice yell from inside and a laugh. "I made chocolate cookies, but they are still in the oven… I just hope they don't get burned…"

"Nova… I brought a visitor…" the dwarf said and Belle entered behind him.

It was the first time she visited their house, and all she could do was smile. It was small and cozy and had a big fireplace, some books were dispersed over the shelves on the wall and she could see a box of chocolates over the kitchen table and behind it, a woman with a yellow apron with daisies.

"Hello!" Nova said, waving at Belle. "You're Belle, right? We never really talked, but you are really famous around town…" and she smiled apologetically when she realized the woman might not enjoy talking about her unsettling life.

"No problem…" Belle said, making herself smile through her nervousness.

Nova looked at her with an arched eyebrow, noticing her foot unconsciously tapping against the floor.

"I asked Grumpy to bring me here, because I need to talk to you…" Belle said and Nova pointed one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

"Do you accept a tea?" the fairy asked and Belle nodded. Nova turned around to prepare the things, opening cabinets and bringing all the necessities over the table. "Oh no!" she said, looking around. "Grumpy, I don't have any tea… Could you go to the grocery and buy some, please?" the dwarf that kept himself against the door's threshold grumbled.

"You don't need all that, Belle is a friend and a beer lover too!" he said, with a companionship smile.

"Grumpy, I would like very much if we could serve some tea…" Nova said, with a sugary smile and getting the not-so-subtle meaning, Grumpy grabbed his wallet and turned around.

"See you later, ladies!" he said, before exiting the house.

The women traded an awkward smile and Nova sat in front of Belle. She grabbed the librarian's trembling hands and devoted all her attention to the younger woman.

"Now tell me what you need me for…" the fairy said, squeezing Belle's fingers in a motherly way.

"I'm pregnant! But you can't tell anyone, please!" Belle blurted, her heart hammering inside her chest. She saw how Nova's expression froze and how her eyes darted uncomfortably towards her belly.

"It's _his_ baby…" she heard the fairy whisper and her heart froze… it was a dreaded whisper, filled with fear for the unknown.

"Please, don't react like that! He is a good man that made bad choices! He loves me and he will love this child!" Belle said, gripping the woman's fingers almost painfully.

The fairy breathed deeply and her eyes focused on Belle's face again. She could see the turmoil of emotion behind the fairy's irises: the fear, the suspicion, the pity and some kind of unknown emotion she couldn't pinpoint… was it _hope_?

"Belle, what do you want from me?" Nova asked in a soft murmur.

Belle bit her lower lip, while searching for the right words that wouldn't make her sound like a lunatic.

"Anton gave me a way to find Baelfire… if he is alive, of course…" Belle said and the fairy nodded. "But I need a special ingredient to make it work… I need blood from someone of Baelfire's family…"

"And you don't have any of the Dark One or Henry…" Nova said slowly, her eyes jumping towards Belle's belly. "Do you want me to…" and she pointed towards the barely perceptible bump.

"I don't know if it will work… and I will only do it if it's safe for my child…" Belle said, her voice filled with a motherly affection. Her eyes gazed over and her lips draw a smile over her face.

Nova sighed and rose from the chair, leaving Belle's hands empty. She walked towards the kitchen's window, observing the setting sun. The orange color saturated the sky, illuminating her face and creating shadows where only light existed. Nova kept that stance for a long time, her eyes far away from Belle.

"He is your true love… and you love him, very much…" she finally said, after what looked like years from Belle's point of view.

"I do, more than anything… I mean, almost more than anything…" and her hand jumped to her belly.

"And you are sure you are pregnant?" Nova asked, some trepidation in her voice.

"At first I wasn't, but then, I ran to the library and read a lot of books…" Belle replied, remembering her voracious hunger for knowledge. "And I _know…"_ she said in a voice that told the fairy everything she needed: it was the voice of a mother defending her child.

"Okay…" Nova said. "I will help you find Baelfire…"

"Thank you!" Belle exclaimed, her tears falling from her eyes. She rose from her chair and run to hug the fairy. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, what is going on? Why is Belle looking like she was crying?" someone suddenly asked behind them, and the women turned to find Grumpy looking at them, surprised.

"It's nothing!" Belle said and bending beside him, kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"That girl is so much trouble…" the dwarf said, while he watched her ran from their house.

"You don't know half of it…" Nova sighed, turning to observe the darkened sky.

_Was she making the right choice?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Nova thought about herself as a romantic, clumsy, a bit naïve and all around not a liar, but, when the Blue Fairy asked her why she was reading some books about blood magic, she was left without a choice other than make up a story about how she was trying to find a way to protect the town through a blood biding.

"You know those spells are dangerous and the great part are forbidden… Would you put someone in jeopardy biding their life to this town safety?" the Blue Fairy asked, her authoritarian voice making the younger fairy sweat.

"Of course not… you're right…" Nova replied and the older woman's face smoothed.

"I know everyone is worried… but we are going to be alright…" she said, with a soft smile gracing her lips. "Now I have to go, they are going to erect the gate and I have to help with magic…" and with that, she turned around and left the room.

Nova watched her go and when she was out of sight, she took her phone out of her bag and snatched some pictures. This way, she could discuss with Belle the easiest way to make their plans work and, at the same time, create a solution to their smallest visitor.

Nova waited until Grumpy was out of the house for his night shift and walked swiftly towards Belle's house… well, it was Mr. Gold's house, but in the end, it was hers right now…

She didn't want anyone approaching her, so, she chose the emptiest streets and the darkest side to walk. She just hoped she wasn't making herself look more suspicious…

The grand salmon-painted house appeared in front of the fairy turned nun turned fairy. It was the first time she touched those steps and she couldn't suppress the chilling cold that evolved her body.

Nova pushed the doorbell with her index finger, hearing it echo through the big mansion. Behind the door, she could hear someone running and in a second the door opened to show an anxious Belle.

"I was in the library and I saw you coming…" she explained, trying to regain her breath. The chilling feeling disappeared instantly with Belle's appearance and Nova had to smile, pregnant woman really glowed and made the others warmer.

"Did you run through the stairs? Is that safe in your condition?" Nova asked, worry showing in her tone, while she was granted the entrance into the house.

Belle smiled sadly.

"You sound just like him…" she sighed, and Nova felt her heart squeeze seeing the other woman's sad face. Belle was going through a rough time without her love, and now, having a baby to worry about as well… without counting the town's safety or Baelfire's whereabouts.

"I'm sorry…" the fairy said and with a smile, pulled something from her bag. "But I brought doughnuts…" she said and Belle smiled happily, feeling the scent of chocolate and sugar. "… and something else…" she said, taking some printed photography.

"Let's sit in the living room…" Belle said, pointing towards an open door. Nova followed the librarian and found herself in a grand room with big windows. She could see the star filled sky through a gap on the curtains and the pale yellow light from a street lamp.

Belle walked swiftly to the kitchen, while Nova sat in one of the sofas, and came back with tea and coffee.

"So, what is it you brought?" Belle asked, after the usual polite actions of serving the tea and sharing the sweets. She was anxious and fearful and excited, all at the same time.

"I was able of finding a book in our library about how to perform what you want me to do…" Nova said, pointing to the pictures. "Mother Superior almost caught me, so I couldn't bring the book…"

"These are good enough." Belle said, grabbing the photographs and observing the slippery writing. "Are you sure you can do it? It's not that I don't trust in your powers, but as a fairy some things shouldn't be touched by you, right?" Belle asked, noticing the old, dark edges of the book and how the words made her tremble.

"Some magics are dark… and some are pure… and in some of the neutral ones the only way to separate them is to see the bigger picture… You are doing this for love, you won't put anyone's life in danger, you will save one if you are right about Baelfire and will bring joy and happiness to another…" Nova said, all her worries and fears forgotten in front of Belle's pure eyes. She couldn't imagine the woman doing something against the innocence in this world and it was enough to trust her in this.

"And… I found something that could help you if we are successful…" Nova said, grabbing another sheet of paper.

Belle read the words and her heart squeezed warmly. She looked at the fairy's face with renewed hope.

"You can do that? You can protect my baby from any harm?" Belle asked.

"As long as you are alive I can protect your womb and none of the external dangers can damage it… But remember, if someone hurts you deadly in another place…"

"Like an arrow through my skull…" Belle said and Nova nodded. "I'm dead and so is my child… So, my womb will be like the only impenetrable point in my body…" Belle said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, and we can do it because there's a living being in that point, so we bind your lives…"

Belle sighed and smiled.

"I'm ready!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

However, Nova wasn't as ready as Belle, if her trembling hands and sweaty forehead were any kind of indication.

Belle watched as the woman breathed deeply, focusing her eyes in her barely-there bump. The librarian grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed her fingers.

"You will do great! You're an amazing fairy!" Belle said with a smile and Nova giggled.

_She was not that great, in fact, she was so clumsy she could barely touch anything without breaking it or making a mistake that would cause terrible damages, but Belle's trust and the warm of her hand made her braver._

"Did I ever told you how my first day in the Dark Castle was?" Belle asked and Nova shook her head, confused. "I tried to serve tea to Rumple… and ended up chipping a cup… when I tried to make dinner I burned the bread and he had to extinguish the fire with magic… From then on, that cup became his favorite and that oven became my fiercest goal to achieve…" Belle told her.

_Nova understood what she was trying to say… Not everything bad in the past remains in the present, we can learn and cherish those mistakes because they are who we are…_

"Thank you…" Nova said, and with renewed hope, she put her wand over Belle's belly and whispered to herself. A red liquid appeared inside the vial she was grabbing and Belle shivered, feeling cold over her body at seeing something that belonged inside her baby outside… But she was sure Nova did everything perfectly and her child was safe.

"And now…" Nova said, grabbing the photograph with the spell. "This one is a bit tricky, but we can do it…"

Nova's wand touched the inside of Belle's wrist and she felt a cutting sensation, observing a small drop of blood float to mix with another one from the vial. A small golden light appeared over her middle and Belle felt like she was under a summer sun. It was like the warm was spreading from the central point in her abdomen to the rest of her body, making her sleepy and content at the same time. She felt her eyelids drop and in a second she was sleeping.

Nova rose from her chair beside the sofa where Belle was sleeping. She knew it took a lot of energy from Belle to have those spells performed over her, but she expected she would wake in a few hours, ready to take the journey of her life.

"Rest, Belle… You are going to need that energy very soon…" Nova whispered, touching her curly hair softly and leaving the house. She needed to be with Grumpy, she needed to see he was still there, in their small house, ready to hug her and kiss and make her laugh.

* * *

Belle woke hours later with the sun beating against her eyelids. She looked around and found herself in her sofa, without any trace of the photographs Nova brought the previous night. The fairy probably destroyed them, so no one would find out what they were doing. She just hoped that her newest friend, yes, because she considered Nova a good and trustworthy friend, wouldn't get in trouble with the others fairies… She could imagine all too well the Blue Fairy's condemnatory face.

The woman ran upstairs, ready to pack a bag. As soon as the opportunity arose she would ask for Anton's help at using the beans and would leave to find Baelfire. For some moments, she wondered if she shouldn't ask for someone's company, but then, the town's safety would be compromised in another missing vigilante. And even being away, she wanted all the people safe… She saw that as her responsibility! So, readying everything for her departure, she left the house with a new energy in her steps.

"Hey Belle!" Ruby said when she entered the dining. The woman was cleaning a plate with much too care, and when the kitchen door opened and Whale appeared, Belle couldn't stop the surprised expression.

"I'm helping her." he explained,while putting the lasagna plate over the counter in front of an old woman.

"Where is Granny?" Belle asked and Red's face paled.

"She is not feeling all that great. I told her she shouldn't be doing all those shifts..." the werewolf girl said and Belle realised it was because of her idea that the old woman was having to work harder. And remembering she had to leave in a near future made her even more unease.

"Where is she?" Belle asked again and Ruby answered telling her she was in her room, to the old woman's much chagrin.

Belle smiled and waved, leaving the dinner and heading towards the other building behind the dinner.

"Can I?" she asked, when she found herself in front of Granny's room, knocking on the door. However, no one answered… Belle found herself with fear permeating through her mind. What if the woman was sicker than she was letting on? Swallowing her good manners, Belle tried the knob and opened the door… finding an empty bedroom in front of her. She entered the place and saw how immaculate it looked with its pristine curtains and windows; the books neatly arranged in a small shelve.

Belle was ready to leave the room when she found something out of the place on the floor. A wooden box with some arrows, a dagger and a bow was open beside the bed. Realizing the missing piece, Belle knew exactly where Granny was and wandered through the woods until she could hear the sound of a string and an arrow.

* * *

"I thought you were sick…" Belle said, seeing Granny stop her practice to look at her.

"I talked with my crazy granddaughter… She worries too much, just because I have a small fever, she thinks I'm good to go… It must be that doctor's fault…" the woman sneered and Belle laughed. "But why are you here? Do you need something?"

For some moments Belle thought about telling her everything, from the baby to her future trip, but then, her mouth opened and the words pilled down.

"Can you teach me how use a crossbow?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

The older woman arched an eyebrow and looked at her with the feeling of surprise filling her face.

"Why?" she simply asked.

"I want to be able of defending those I love… I'm good at following clues, but in a battle that can't help me always…" Belle answered truthfully. It was true; she wanted to protect her unborn baby more than anything.

"Come here!" Granny said suddenly, like she could see through Belle's eyes and into her soul. "Grab it!" she extended the crossbow and Belle accepted, staggering a little at the weight.

"Oh, I thought it was lighter…" Belle giggled and Granny sighed.

"First lesson: a weapon is never light, it carries the lives of the people you are protecting and the ones we will take…" Granny said and Belle's stomach lurched in dread.

After that ominous start, Granny instructed her on the mighty art of the crossbow, how she should stand, how she should breathe, how she should put her fingers on the string, how to grab the crossbow… Belle's head was swarming with all that knowledge, but she tried to process everything the quickest possible and try and retry until her hand could act without her conscious knowledge.

Granny, noticing her strong will, wondered out loud if she wanted to come the next day to practice with the bow. Belle nodded eagerly, but, in the next moment was already fixing another arrow and pointing towards a smaller tree.

Granny took those moments of Belle's concentration to observe the girl. She was different, she didn't know what it was… Her posture was tenser, but her eyes were softer… She remembered how she looked while talking in the middle of the library, her eyes with a glint of suffering, but at the same time of detachment, like she wanted to forget all the painful memories… Granny didn't know if it was because she finally accepted what happened with her other persona or if Gold's painful departure was finally weakening, but something made Belle look happy… well, _if not happy per se_, at least pleased or... another invisible feeling… And that was something that Granny couldn't really understand, because she looked almost proud of something…

"Belle?" Granny called, her patience running thin. "Are you okay? There's something different with you, girl!"

Belle's eyes adopted a shocked expression that, in a second, changed to an innocent looking one, that made the old woman even more suspicious.

"Granny, I know you are worried, but there's nothing wrong…" Belle said, and really, it wasn't…

"No, it isn't…" Granny agreed. She knew that whatever was happening with Belle made her content and that was enough to make the woman relieved. She was tired of the worried face she always wore and even more of the fake smile she put off for their sakes.

"Good job, girl!" Granny said, patting her back, when the sun started descending. Belle looked around, surprised, at the pass of time. With all the training she didn't realize the day was already ending and that her belly was growling in protest. Smiling at Granny, Belle returned her crossbow, agreed to meet tomorrow again and ran home to a well-deserved meal for two.

* * *

Next day, when Belle arrived at the same spot, she found the older woman with a different weapon: a bow was held between her fingers looking bizarre where she always imagined the crossbow.

"Here! Now shoot!" the woman said and Belle saluted with a smile and grabbed the weapon, turning to face the target.

At the first try she totally missed and the librarian grumbled under her breath, making Granny smile at her impatience.

"This is not a crossbow, your position has to change…" the older woman said, pushing and turning Belle like she was a rag doll. "There!"

And the training continued like the previous day, with Granny giving Belle advices here and there, but letting her feel the way the string moved against her fingers, how the arrow flew through the air with a slithering sound.

* * *

So, when Belle arrived the next day and found Granny accompanied by a man, she was surprised at the change of plans.

"Belle, you are here!" Granny said and pulling the man behind her, she presented them. "This is Thomas, Cinderella's husband… And this is Belle…" and for some awkward moments, Belle wondered if the woman thought of saying Rumplestiltskin's lover…

"Nice to meet you!" Belle said, shaking the man's hand and noticing the sword in his belt.

"Yes, he is going to show you how to fight with swords, knifes and daggers… He was well accomplished in our world!" Granny said, noticing the woman's observatory glance.

Belle bitten her lower lip, seizing the man in front of her. She saw how he shivered under her observation and for a moment she wondered if he had some kind of encounter with Rumple in their land… his fear wasn't created by her harmless aspect, she was sure of it…

"Let's fight!" Belle said, taking the sword Granny was giving her and measuring her opponents' arm. She had read about different kinds of fights during those two days and she was sure she was able of picking some things to help her, beside her knowledge from her days in the Dark Castle as well as seeing her father's soldiers practice every day for that damned war.

"You're good…" Thomas said, and if his shocked face was some kind of indication he was telling the truth.

Belle smirked and chose not to tell him that she spent part of her life observing how the men practiced with swords and how they moved to escape from any attacks, using that knowledge in a practical way during a week playing with Rumplestiltskin when he obtained one magic sword from some kind of sorcerer in search for a mystical place called Avalon.

"You are definitely good with blades…" Granny said, when the three of them were returning to town. "Maybe we should give you a sword instead of books…" she said and Belle laughed. And then, her laugh stopped and she remembered that her birthday was in two days and she would spend it away from Rumple…

* * *

When Belle woke up two days later, with the sunlight shining over her eyes, all she wanted was to fall asleep all over again. Behind her closed eyelids she could still see the field with high grass and dandelions flying through her fingers, and then, suddenly, the flowers being chased by a small girl with curly brown hair and a high pitch giggle. Belle felt herself smile, just like she did in the dream. But the best part was when the two men appeared behind them, one with a cane and grumbling against the dirt in his shoes and the other, younger, playfully saying he should get some new maid…

Belle opened her eyes when she felt the tears running through her cheeks. Blaming the stupid hormones, she jumped from the bed and putting the first attire she found, left the house. She wouldn't let herself be surrounded by self-pity and desperation and she was going to fight those feelings with a gigantic cupcake and a bigger cup of ice tea.

However, when she entered the dinner, she found herself face to face with all her friends in different stages of preparations of what could only be described as a surprise birthday party. Ruby turned around with her big eyes in something that looked like a permanent shock, when someone, Happy to be precise, with his big smile, yelled "Surprise!" and everyone joined in the yells and screams.

"What are you doing here so soon?" Ruby moaned, while hugging Belle. "You spoilt it…" and if Belle didn't know it was her birthday, she could swear she just destroyed her best friend's own party.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

After following Red's begged request to return two hours later, Belle found herself once again, alone. She walked through her library, dusting some shelves and arranging the books in their right places, but without her mind on the matter.

When she decided she could no longer stay in there, Belle walked towards her front desk to grab her things and take some time to walk through town, collecting memories to remember during her time away.

However, Belle found something that was not there when she entered, right next to her purse.

A wooden box with a big golden lace rested innocently over her front desk. Belle's fingers stretched towards the golden lace, recognizing that color anywhere: it was the one of her dress, the dress Rumplestiltskin saw her in for the first time. Pulling the lace and opening the box, Belle found, resting inside, another box, a smaller one, also made of wood, but in a pearl color with roses and leaves intricately carved. When Belle opened it, the most amazing music filled the air, while two small figures rose from the box, dancing together to the sound of the ethereal music. Belle observed how the girl's golden dress seemed to float with every turn and how the man's skin seemed to shine in a dark way. She smiled, seeing Rumple and she dancing, while small drops of snow appeared from nowhere and floated around them. She touched softly, with her index finger, the leather vest over his trunk and Belle smiled at how it felt so similar with her memories from the Dark Castle. Noticing a sheet of paper under the box, Belle grabbed it and unfolding it, found Rumple's spidery calligraphy.

_Dear Belle,_

_Happy birthday. If you are reading this, it means I can't be with you in this wonderful day. However, being away, I don't want you to pass it without a cherished memory of us, and what better than when you thought me how to waltz?_

_I'm finally reaching some kind of success to leave the town and I don't know if I will be able of bringing you with me… So, if I'm not able of doing it, I want you to know how much I love you, how I cherish you, how I worry about you every minute of every day… How much you make me happy, even when you just sit beside me reading one of your books… How our hamburger's date, even being always ruined by other people, make me look forward toward it, toward the time I will spend with you…_

_So, my dearest, sweet Belle, wait for me… I will be back, and my son will see how you helped me turn into someone better, someone worth of love._

_Yours always, _

_Rumplestiltskin _

Belle felt the tears run through her cheeks and cleaning them swiftly, smiled at his words. Only he would create a plan to surprise her in her birthday if he was not there for her… The circumstances were different than the ones he planned, but all the same, he was able of reaching his endings: make her happy…

Belle closed the box, silencing the music, and putting it inside her purse; she left the library, locking it behind her.

When she finally reached the Dinner, Red was already outside, waiting for her.

"Now, you can enter!" she said, jumping to grab her arm and pull her inside.

There was a big poster with the words Happy Birthday shining in different colors, while all around the tables foods and drinks could be spotted. Belle's friends were all waiting for her, and when she entered, yelled their congratulations, laughing with her.

Grumpy walked around everyone with a big box to present Belle. She grabbed the box, feeling its weight and was surprised at how heavy it felt. Opening it, she found herself face to face with a beautiful sword and a dagger inside a letter scabbard. She looked around at the expecting faces, some of them doubtful at her reaction.

"Well, I wanted to give her books, I don't understand why Granny wanted to give her weapons…" she heard Ruby say to Whale, while Belle touched the cold metal with strong fingers.

"They are enchanted, able of cutting anything you want…" Granny explained, pointing to the shining blades.

"I love it!" she said, and she noticed how Granny's eyes were shining with appreciation.

"I will never understand that girl…" Grumpy said and everyone laughed around them.

* * *

Belle used the rest of the day to show what she couldn't say, how she loved them and cherished their friendship, the care they showed for her and the respect she had for them. So, when at the end of the party, Belle found herself face to face with Anton, who had a strange shine over his eyes, she immediately knew what was inside the velvet bag carefully held between his fingers. He extended his arm and she took it. Hugging her, Anton whispered: "Please, come back safe and sound. Everyone will be expecting you, ready to admonish you about your reckless actions." and Belle had to smile sadly at his parting words.

When she arrived home, Belle roamed the attic searching for Rumple's magic bow, she had a dagger and a sword alright, but a bow that couldn't miss the target was something she was not ready to give up.

After finding the bow and putting it together with arrows, the sword, the dagger, a book, obviously, the music box that Rumple gave her, food that wouldn't rot and finding clothes that were way easier to fight and walk in than her skirts and dresses, she considered herself ready. Opening the bag that Anton gave her, Belle found two beans inside with a small note attached.

_One to go, one to come back, I don't want you wandering around..._

Grabbing the small vial with the red liquid that Nova gave her, she dropped the feather inside of it, letting the point touch the blood. Then, putting it against a considerate size of paper, she closed her eyes and thought with all her strength about Baelfire, remembering the face she only recalled behind the veil of Lacey's mind, but that was so similar with his father, with his brooding look and tense shoulders, trying to protect his own son with all he had.

And then, when she opened her eyes, she found herself facing an intricate map of three islands, two smaller ones with less details and a third, bigger one, with impressive details and an X marking a place. And, at the bottom of the right side, one word that made her heart shift.

_Neverland_

* * *

_**I know you are probably saying Neal is in Fairytale Land with Mulan and Aurora, but from the begining I always saw him as being in Neverland.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

Belle read the words and reread them, without believing. Was it some kind of mistake from her part and the map was indicating Rumple's location instead of Baelfire's? But no, she made everything as it should, she was sure of it… then, the only explanation was that somehow the son ended up at the same place as the father, _make it double_… Talk about irony, the other child was ready to join the rest of the family, lost in the land of the lost boys…

Grabbing the paper sheets beside the map, Belle started writing, pouring into words everything she couldn't tell during the party. Letting one letter for Anton, Nova, Grumpy, Red and Granny, her companions of everyday, she finally felt herself ready to go. She eyed the room around her one last time, feeling the softness of the cushions, the wood of the big table and the smell of metal, old books, smoke and pine that was characteristic of the house. She was leaving her home for the third time… Third is the charm she heard, she just hoped this was the last time she had to leave her home to go into an unknown place without any guarantee of survival, not for her, mind you, but for the small being growing inside her womb.

Leaving the house's door unlocked, so Ruby wouldn't have to use her wolf strength to knock it down or Grumpy his axe, Belle walked towards the woods, where the portal could be hidden from any spectator. Taking one of the beans from the bag and putting it around her neck, just in case, Belle secured the other sack around her front and left the bean fall, with the thinking of Neverland never leaving her mind.

A big hole of green light and wind appeared in front of her, like a hurricane pulling her into the centre. She breathed deeply and running towards it, Belle jumped inside, letting her body being sucked, while grabbing her belongings for dear sake.

* * *

Ruby was worried, Belle hadn't come to the dinner, opened the library or even the pawnshop to clean like she used to, once a week. Actually, she hadn't seen her friend since the party, two days ago. She knew she had those two days free from patrol as a birthday gift from everyone, but it was starting to get worrisome. She knew she was probably immersed inside a book, but the waitress couldn't stop the nagging sensation telling her something was wrong. So, ripping the apron from her body, she left the dinner with quick steps directing to Gold's house.

When she reached her destination, her sense of fear only increased. Belle's scent was weak, like she hadn't been here at all for the past two days. Reaching for the doorknob, Ruby found it unlocked and her heart started hammering inside her chest.

"Belle!" she called, already knowing that her only answer would be an empty house's voice.

Walking inside the magnificent house, Ruby noted the closed curtains; Belle loved having the windows open…

When she entered the dining room, Ruby found, resting innocently, over the table some envelopes with different names written on the outside. Finding one with her name, Ruby ripped it open and read it with her eyes flying over the words.

_Hey there, Ruby!_

_I know you are probably the one to come looking for me or Grumpy, so, I left the door unlocked, this way you won't have to destroy it to enter, because I know you will be too worried to go and find a fairy to open it for you… and we all know how Rumple hates to have his possessions destroyed…_

_You are probably ready to slap me, and probably handcuff me once again in the library… But I had to do this… I had to find his son, even if the only thing I will find is a corpse… It's the only way to give him some peace of mind… Because I know he will come back and when he does that, I want to be able to create a family with him without any regrets or sorrows from the past._

_So, I'm going to find Baelfire and bring him back, and when we return you can chew me all you want… But until then, please, take care of my library and make sure Granny doesn't feel guilty for teaching me how to fight, the decision has been made when I found her in the woods, she just helped me increasing my chances of victory. I told her this in her letter, but I'm afraid she won't believe it…_

_So, don't worry and go on a lot of dates with Whale, if he hurts you he will have to answer to me when I get back, mark my words._

_Thank you for being such an amazing friend, for having my back and supporting me, even when I was my obnoxious being as Lacey (by the way, you shouldn't have given me those clothes!). And sorry, for not giving you the chance to choose, the safety of the town is the most important matter, right now!_

_With love,_

_Belle_

Ruby squeezed the letter inside her fist, when the tears started falling. That stupid, too smart for her own good, bookish girl, just left like that! Without letting her know, without letting her choose to go with her! It was something so Belle-like, not telling her so she wouldn't take another fighter from the town…

"Ugh, you idiotic girl!" the werewolf roared and grabbing violently the others' letters, she left the house and ran back to the dinner.

"GRANNY!" she yelled, while opening the front door, making the old woman run from the kitchen like the place was on fire.

"What?!" she screamed back, and then, her expression fell noticing the dark tracks of the mascara from her granddaughter's eyes.

"Belle left…"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

Belle could feel something inside her mouth; it was probably a mix of pine leaves, dirt and some blood, since she was pretty sure she bitten her lower lip when she landed. She rolled to lie on her back and extend her body in its maximum potential. It felt like all her muscles were sore, especially her back. She remembered falling over her back, roll around, have an encounter between her mouth and the soil, roll around again and opening her eyes which, right now, were observing the trees over her head. For some moments, she grabbed her belly, afraid that her baby could be hurt, but if the iron like force she found around her belly was of some indication, it meant the child was alright.

Far away she could hear something that sounded like waves, crashing on the shore… At least, it was similar with the sound she heard, for the first time, in Storybrooke. She hadn't seen such a large quantity of water in her life before living in the small town and she hoped she hadn't to get too close to it in this new land... She had never swim before, read about it, sure, but doing it… not really…

Finally rising from the ground, Belle stood up, ready to start her search.

At first, all she could see was a myriad of trees surrounding her, with small glimpses of sky appearing through the foliage.

Belle made sure all of her possessions were intact, especially the ones that made her remember of Rumple and after that goal accomplished she was ready to get to work.

Taking the map out, Belle extended it over the ground, trying to understand the direction she had to take in order to find Bae. First, she had to know where she was, so walking toward the ocean, her only point of direction, Belle tried to realize which side she was in.

Even if orientation was her primal mission, she couldn't stop herself from observing, mesmerized, the sunset in front of her; the way the orange of the sky reflected on the bluish ocean and how the waves crashed on the shore.

Belle could see two smaller islands at the left and right of the one she was standing at. For moments she wondered if Rumple was in any of them or even in the one she was presently at. If they found each other would he be mad at her? Belle decided to forget that particular thought, not wanting to let her mind wonder into dreamy visions.

With the location of the other two islands and using her compass, Belle draw a line with her finger over the map that would get her to her objective, if her calculus were correct. The X appeared to be in a different place than when she saw it for the first time and the first real flame of hope bloomed inside her chest, if it moved the person moved as well, and if it wasn't some kind of Frankenstein's monster, it meant he was alive.

"Okay, time to walk!" Belle said to herself as well as her belly, patting the small bump, dusting herself off and putting the map under her arm. Keeping the ocean to her left and the forest to her right she started walking north.

Even if her route had to leave the shore eventually, Belle couldn't repress the reflex of looking to the waters, waiting to see the Jolly Roger swinging softly with the waves.

When the night fell, Belle didn't give up, using the moonlight to illuminate her steps.

And even when the sun came up, she kept her strides, rushing with an almost forgotten energy, the kind that only appeared from the feeling of taking over her actions, being the mistress of her own destiny. And from her choice to find Bae to the one to keep and protect her child, Belle never felt in so much control. And for some moments, she wondered, while cutting some roots that trapped her feet, if some part of Lacey was still inside of her, whispering her daredevils' opinions. However, if she was influenced by Lacey in some way, Belle couldn't find in her mind really anger toward her, in some twisted way, Belle could now understand Rumple's struggle to be good, it was so much easier to just kneel and do the wrong things than it was to fight back and to honour that faithful love that she would continue to pursuit until her legs could carry her no more. And it happened exactly 24 hours after the start of her travel. Belle felt her knees buckle under her weight and she had to crawl to lay under a giant tree to have some rest.

Closing her eyelids, Belle started dreaming. A myriad of colour and images appeared in front of her, a shadow without a body, someone falling, a child's scream, a blue flame, and Belle woke up with a scream in her lips and a bad feeling in her heart. She looked around, noticing the change of the light to a lighter one, showing her that dawn was close.

Pulling the map from under her leather vest, Belle opened it. She could see the cross moved once again, this time closer to her. Belle smiled and after making sure she was on the right track, she started walking, while eating a sandwich of cheese. She hoped she could find some herbs or berries to eat, keeping the rest of the food for any adversity. It would do no good to starve, especially now with another one to feed.

While walking, Belle couldn't suppress the feeling she was being watched, and not only once she stopped and looked around in search of someone prying on her.

* * *

Unknown to her, since her first step in that island, someone watched her, communicating everything to a very powerful being that, at knowing such a person walked through his territory choose to observe and then act. It would do no good to act reckless, like he did all those unaccountable ages ago, when, for the first time a woman stepped in his island, making him loose everything he held dear.

The other four were also worrisome, but for now, he amused himself observing their tentatives to escape the island, especially after finding out that his old friend was among them, all grown up.

Even if he couldn't see what those two newest visitors might bring to him, he was certain the other three were easy to take care of. Even if his remaining powers were fading with each passing moment, he had no hurry; now that he had the boy everything would fall into place.

* * *

Belle walked swiftly during the next two days, reaching with every step to Bae. She just hoped he knew she was not herself when they met at Storybrooke or else it would be a really awkward encounter.

While walking Belle found some provisions to keep her fed, with the help of her bow, even if it pained her to kill another leaving thing her motherly instinct would overrule every other belief.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Mulan asked,when their new companion woke up from a deep slumber.

"Like a truck drove over me" he said and the other three traded some confused looks.

"A very heavy carriage." Neal explained and the confusion disappeared.

"I can imagine..." Phillip said, while Aurora nodded beside him.

"Neal, since you just woke two days ago we didn't tried to tire you with questions, but we need to know if you are an enemy or not. Phillip was taken here by a monster under the orders of someone very powerfull, he was only released because he was an adult and that person was looking for a child... Who knows what they might want with him! We are not safe here, they are always watching us!" Mulan said, her voice wavering with the last words.

Neal could see how uncomfortable the feeling of being controlled made her feel, so, he started his tale, telling them how he was sent here by someone he trusted. However, he left the whole ordeal with his father from the conversation, telling the story in a way that made him look like someone from Storybrooke.

"So, you know Emma and Snow!" Aurora said and Neal's eyes widen.

"You know them?" he replied, surprised, to which the princess started their own tale.

"They are your friends?" Mulan asked when Aurora finished, and Neal nodded.

"Emma is the love of my life." he whispered and Aurora and Mulan looked at each other, surprised, since Emma didn't mentioned him, only her son.

"You are Henry's father?" Aurora asked, not sure if she was stepping over the boundaries.

Neal nodded, feeling his chest clench at the memory of his family and the danger he left them in.

And then, from nowhere, the sound of leaves rustling made them aware of another presence near them. Mulan took her sword out, Phillip jumped and grabbed his blade as well, while Aurora took a bow from beside her and put herself in front of Neal.

And when the noise ceased and the trees showed a beautiful face grinning at them, Belle stepped out from behind the foliage.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

"Mulan! Phillip!" she squealed, running to hug the two unexpected individuals.

The warrior woman and the prince looked at her with a shocked expression, while her arms circled their shoulders.

"Belle?!" Mulan asked, not sure if it was really her or someone using magic and pretending being Belle.

"Yes!" she said, with a big smile. However, she could see that Mulan wasn't that happy with their reunion. The warrior traded a look with another woman and Belle saw how uncomfortable they looked.

"You think I'm someone else..." Belle realised, stepping back. It should be obvious, why else would someone Mulan met, for all accounts, decades ago be right here? And then, another thing clicked.

"Wait! How can you be here, looking like that? You should be so much older, and here you are, just like I met you in The Enchanted Forest!" Belle said, pointing at Phillip and Mulan.

It looked like an impasse. They didn't want to explain their past to someone who might not be who they thought.

"_Lacey?_" someone called from behind the pink dressed princess. And for the first time since she found herself in that kind of meadow, her real intentions returned to her mind.

"Baelfire!" Belle breathed with relieve. Sure, he was paler than she remembered, but he looked alright taking in account how he was shot by his former fiancee.

"Do you know who Lacey is?" he asked and Belle smiled. She could see how his brain was trying to come up with an explanation about her change of demeanor and how she acted around Mulan and Phillip, who were now watching him, confused with his question.

"They know Belle…" the woman explained. "Lacey is the persona Regina created after I lost my memories, probably to make your father embrace his side as the Dark Lord and lose the power he held as Henry's grandfather." Belle thought about that long enough during her sleepless nights right after Rumple's leaving. It was weird how her cursed persona was someone that appealed in every way to Rumplestiltskin's dark side, how using her words as Belle, Lacey was able of making him doubt his decision of becoming a better person. She was sure the discovery of the new influence and place that Rumplestiltskin held in the family she wanted so hard to belong to, made her act. It couldn't be a coincidence her actions coincided with Rumple's return and the discovery of the truth. "But I am Belle again!"

"And I am?"

"Baelfire, also known as Neal." Belle said, walking closer to the man. "And I'm here to help and bring you home."

"Home? A place where my father choose to spend weeks without acknowledging my presence?" Neal asked with a bitter tone marrying his words. Belle could almost here the rest he left unsaid "_weeks he spent with you!"_

"No, a home where your father choose to die and save your son so he could honor your memory!" Belle replied coldly. She knew he was hurt for his father's actions, but she wouldn't lay down and let him think those things about Rumple.

Neal observed her with veiled eyes. She was not the same woman he met after his father beat up a guy. She looked much more like the description made by his father during that phone call. He could see that she was some kind of angry with him, and, at the same time, releaved she found him... It was all very confusing, even being someone that travelled through different dimension...

"What do you mean with my father dying and Henry's safety?" Neal asked, limping towards her.

"Do you know where you are?" Belle asked, instead of answering immediately his question and Neal shook his head. "Neverland." she said simply and saw with surprise the man's eyes widen in recognition. "You have been here before" she said and he nodded.

"I thought it was strange the way they were talking about the person that made Phillip prisoner, but I thought if it was really Neverland we would have received a visit from one of the lost boys already." Neal said and Belle nipped on her lower lip. Maybe they were being watched already, without their knowledge... And to confirm her suspicions Belle looked at Mulan and saw her observing the forest around them with a deep frown.

"And what are you doing here? Is my father here? And Henry, what did you mean about his safety?" Neal asked, his voice angrier with each word.

Belle had to stop herself from smiling, while angry he looked so much like his father it was brainnumbing, she hoped the baby had some similarities like those.

"I'm going to explain everything." Belle said, and the five persons sat around the fire.

It was mesmerizing seeing how Bae's face changed with Belle's words. She decided to tell him everything, even the part about the prophecy. She wanted to show him how much his father cared for him, even when Rumple thought he was dead.

"I know your father made a lot of mistakes. Believe me, I've putting up with those since I first saw him, but even with that, with everything he did, the only thing that mattered was finding you! Do you know what are the most precious things in his shop? Even with all the wealth and magic items?" Neal shook his head and Belle took out two items from her bag. A shawl and a tea cup. Neal extended his fingers to touch the roughspun material. It felt like a thousand memories passed through his mind. He remembered seeing his father wearing it while they were in Manhattan, but with everything that happened he didn't give it too much thought.

"This is mine. It's the shawl I was wearing when I fell." he whispered. "And this?" he asked, pointing towards the cup.

"When I started working for your father to pay his services to my kingdom, I broke it the first time I tried to serve tea. I was so worried, but he said it was just a tea cup... It never was just a tea cup." she said, her fingers lining the ship over and over."I broke it, you know? When I lost my memories and to have them back I had to drink a potion from here, so, I asked him to make this small thing unbreakable, it already has a chip, but that makes it even more perfect, because there's no such thing as perfection. We try to do our best with what we have, and sometimes, when we are all alone we can't see how those actions will affect the rest of the world around us." Belle said, wisely.

"He let me fall." Neal whispered.

"I know, and he will regret it for the rest of his life. He lived all those years for the sake of finding you. He cut himself from any kind of human connections to focus in you. You were his only reason to survive." Belle said.

"But he found you..." Neal said, touching the cup.

"Yes, and we fell in love. Something pure, not tainted by his powers... Do you know that true love kiss can break any curse?" Neal nodded, it was a well known notion in this world. "I kissed him and he started turning into a man again."

"Then how?" Neal asked, and she knew what he meant, how was he able of bringing an entire kingdom here?

"He stopped it. He sent me away, he couldn't let himself lose the only way he had to find his son again. And that's how I met Mulan and Phillip."

Belle sighed and grabbed Neal's hand.

"Please understand! He sees himself as a monster, he doesn't let anyone love him completely and he doesn't let himself love anyone completely. I could feel it, always there, that fear of losing another loved one. All he did was to have his family back, all he lost, all he suffered was for you. I know you love him, I can see it in your eyes. Please, let him see it too." Belle begged.

Neal felt her trembling fingers squeeze his hand and her blue eyes observe him. He didn't look up. He didn't want to see her hopeful expression. Belle was a mystery to him. When he saw her for th first time she was nothing like he imagined, but seeing her now, knowing part of her story, he could see how his father could let his walls crumble and let her in.

"Where is he?" Neal asked and Belle bit her lip. She was sure they were being watched, if Peter was so strong as Rumplestiltskin's expression made it look, then, the only reason for them still be in freedom was a close surveillance. So, having that suspicion, she couldn't out right say that he was here. She was sure, Rumple and Regina would be powerful enough to keep their presence hidden.

"Are you familiar with a children story where the children have a dog as a nanny?" Belle asked. Neal looked at her like she was insane.

"Why are you...?" he started asking, but the memory of Mulan's expression earlier gave him his answer.

"I see, I'm familiar with that story in more ways than you could imagine. And he is in the children's destination?" Neal asked, his heart hammering inside his chest. If he was, it meant that his father was here, just like Henry!

"And who else?"

"Emma, her parents, Regina and Hook."

Neal looked at her surprised. All those people put their fights aside to save his son. His father put his hatred aside to work together with Hook!

"See? Your father is much more than the eye beheld." Belle said, proudly.

* * *

**I know that in the series Peter will know that they are in Neverland, but when I planned the story he didn't, so...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

"So, the woman is the lover of the Dark One?" Peter asked, in a gruff tone, his voice coming from the shadows. The only part of him visible through the fires was a beard fused with grapes from the trees.

"Yes, they were together in Fairytale Land as well as in Storybrooke." the woman said. She held a glint of rejoice in her eyes. "And, what about our reward?" she asked.

"Tamara, first I have to know if what you are saying is true. If they are really here and where..." the man said, his voice stronger than a minute before, but so cold it made the three persons in front of him shiver, especially the boy.

He was looking around anxiously, waiting for his family to appear suddenly and save him, but until now, all the weeks ended the same way, intil now, when he heard that Belle and his father were here, a father that he thought dead and that probably the rest of his family was here as well, probably cloaked by the power of his grandfather and mothers.

"You are looking hopeful, boy, but you should be preparing yourself for disappointment. No one will take you away. You are my only way of survival. And I take care very well of my assets" Peter said, with a low laughter.

"Now bring that woman and Baelfire to me. The others can stay wherever they are."

* * *

Belle was sleeping. Mulan had volunteered herself to keep watch after explaining what happened after their parting ways and now the librarian was using that time to have some kind of rest. Walking for two days while pregnant was no small feat, even if the baby was so small. That was another worry of her, how to tell Bae about his new sibling. She could see him freaking out with the news and she really didn't want to create another raft between Rumple and his son. So, with these worries clouding her mind, Belle's dreams were far away from peaceful.

So, when she felt herself being shaken to awake, she was half ready to grab her sword and that's exactly what she did.

Aurora appeared in front of her face, with a finger over her lips keeping her quiet. Belle nodded, understanding the message and releasing her sword, she took an arrow from her quiver, readying her bow to shoot.

When, from around them, appeared a group of boys clothed with animal skins, Belle jumped to a standing position. She felt her head swarm and had to take deep breathes to stop her dizziness. Grabbing her bow more forcefully, she saw Mulan with hers pointed toward the one in front of the group of newcomers, the one showing a clear display of bluntness.

"Who is your leader?" Belle asked and the boys laughed.

"You will meet him soon enough." the one in front said.

"And what makes you think we will go with you?" Phillip asked, his sword ready to strike.

"We just want two of you!" the boy said and before anyone could say any more, four of the boys appeared behind Belle and Neal. She turned around, sensing the new presence behind her. Her bow was ready to strike and before the boy could jump an arrow was thrown through his shoulder. The red blood oozed from the wound and Belle stepped back, frightened, her face receiving some splashes of it. It was the first time she intended to really hurt someone, and even if in the last second her mind changed her ideas, she still shot the arrow, she still hurt that boy that was now cursing in pain.

"You bitch!" another one said, jumping in front of his friend, slapping her across the face and almost making Belle fall to the ground. She felt the taste of blood inside her mouth and cleaned the corner of her lips, where it was running from.

And then, all hell break loose. Phillip jumped to defend Belle, Mulan took her sword to keep the group away, while Aurora tried to protect Neal from his attacker. However, the boys were quick, much quicker than Mulan's blade or Phillip's fists and, before Belle could grab her sword or another arrow, the two fighters were on the floor with blades against their necks.

"Now, will you go calmly and silently or do we need to paint the forest with a new color?" the leader asked, while playing with his own knife, throwing it in the air and grabbing it again. Belle observed the flight of the knife twice, until her eyes rest in Neal's and she saw the same expression in them.

"We will go with you, but let them go…" Belle said, with her eyes downcast. It felt too much like when she left her house to go with Rumple, however, she was a hundred per cent sure, this time, that decision wouldn't have such a happy ending.

Neal got up from the floor with Aurora's help and the leader clicked his fingers and two boys ran to bind their hands with ropes. The two bigger ones pushed them away from the group, while Belle tried to look to her friends. However, when she turned her head, the one behind her pushed her, making her almost fall, stopping any kind of view from what was happening behind.

And that was when the scream cut the air.

Belle felt her lungs go cold, her brain lose all kind of cognitive ability, while the scream echoed over and over. She didn't have to be a genius to know what just happened behind her. So, trying to save her friends, Belle tried to turn and run, even if her hands were locked. She struggled against the boy that tried to stop her, kicking him and biting his arm. By her side, Neal was a having a similar brawl, and when she heard a crushing noise, Belle looked worried, seeing Neal's nose sideways and bleeding. Never before she had such an intent to kill, it was like all her repressed bad feelings choose that moment to come out. She run around the bulky boy and punched two others with her binded fists, before she felt someone's fist knock against her head, making her lose her conscience.

However, right before the black surrounded Belle, an image stuck itself against her brain. Mulan was on the floor, her black hair wet with crimson, Aurora's dress was no longer pink, but a darker shade and Phillip had his sword beside his body with his arm in an awkward position. Their eyes were open in a horrified expression, like they couldn't believe their ending came so soon.

* * *

**I know, I just killed three characters, but I learned with GRR Martin that wars have their victims and even characters you like can die. **

**But I have a confession to make, I wasn't all that sad at killing Mulan, why? She is my favorite female character in Disney, besides Belle, I know all the dialogues from the movie and the songs, but I can't, for the love of anything, like the character in Once. I don't know why, but she really bugs me, which was really a sad thing for me to find out once I saw her, because I was really excited when I found out she would be on the show...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

Belle felt the shadows starting to recede from her mind.

She felt something warm beside her, something with a light whooshing sound and some crackling in the mix. She could smell smoke and it gave her the answer she was beside a fire. And then, the memory of fire brought to the forefront of her mind the color red… a color she saw for the last time surrounding her friends. Belle opened her eyes, with a scream and looked around, like she could yet run and save them. She felt the bindings surrounding her trunk and arms and her feet.

Around Belle everything was silence, with only the sound of the fire echoing through the night. She looked around, noticing the huge shadow of an oak tree hovering over her. The woman tried to look up and see the tree's height, but it mixed with the rest of the forest and the dark of the night.

A low growl told her someone was here as well and squinting her eyes, Belle saw the top of Baelfire's hair behind one of the gigantic roots of the oak.

Belle tried to release her wrists from the bindings in a furious way, until another sound, this one childish-like grabbed her attention. Behind the oak, Belle could see another person, trying to fight against his own biddings.

_Henry!_ Belle thought, seeing how the boy kept looking at her with urgent eyes and pointing with his head towards the top of the tree. Belle shook her head in confusion, begging him mentally to be more clear. She saw him sigh, when the tree's leaves moved with the wind… _but there was no wind and nothing else stirred around them…_

And then, Belle looked really up and forced her eyes to see through the darkness. She could discern some forms that looked like a chair and someone with a long beard… but it couldn't be… _how could someone be sitting on a place like that?_ But then, her mind evoked Rumple's words about the ruler of this world. When he spoke about him, it made her shiver, the way he talked about Peter's power and control… And now, seeing that tree and understanding finally who or rather what was in there, she felt the shiver pass through her body once again.

_That's impossible!_ She thought, while her mind tried to wrap around that new reality. She heard a cold laugh make the leaves tremble and her face paled, when some of the branches, larger than her trunk, started moving. Now, Belle could notice the rest of the chair-like form's contours, while it approached the ground.

When the branches recoiled toward the oak's trunk, a pile of carefully connected wood appeared, with a man sitting in it, his wrinkled face looking like spider-webs and his long beard mixed with the twigs and vines from the surrounding vegetation.

"Who are you?" Belle asked, with an answer already in her mind. But she had to ask, it was way too out of her imagination to connect a boy that could fly and didn't want to grow with someone like the one in front of her.

"Peter…" the growl came from behind the beard, making the twigs tremble. Belle felt like a cold wind was sent in her direction and if it wasn't for her binding hands, she would probably rub her arms to warm them.

Belle stilled when she saw Baelfire moving on the ground, now beside the man. When did they bring him forward and why didn't she notice anything? Shaking her head to dissipate the mist surrounding her brain, Belle watched how the man raised a skeletal arm and clicked his fingers, making hers and Bae's bindings disappear. Belle rose up with shacking legs, feeling them move without her consent.

"Belle…" the man said, when she stopped in front of him.

Her breath hitched when he pulled her face right in front of his own, his fingers cold and rough, scratching her face when he touched her cheeks and jaw. She could feel the blood falling from the scratches and she felt like slapping and punching him, until he was on the floor begging for mercy! He was the one guilty of her friends' deaths!But she knew she couldn't, she had to be smart, like Rumplestiltskin.

His breath smelled like rotting fruit, while his eyes shined with the malevolent glint of someone with incredible power. They were of a milky green color, making Belle wonder if he was blind or simply creepy.

"What a beautiful name to a beautiful woman… It's a pity…" he said, like he really regretted she was in that position.

"What is a pity?" Belle asked, and felt her stomach drop when his other hand extended to touch her bump. She was sure he was able of feeling the tiny heart beating in her womb.

"That you won't see your child being born…" Peter whispered, with his eyes glistening.

Beside them, Baelfire almost stopped breathing. For the last minutes he was trying to get up, even if his legs were putting up quite of a fight, when those words entered his ears. _A child?_ Does that mean that Belle was pregnant? If she was, then… he was going to be an older brother…

"Don't hurt her! Your problem is with me!" Neal said, his voice much stronger than he felt.

"Oh no, dear boy, my problem is with the Dark One, a person I believe, you call father… and you…" he said looking at Belle again. "…lover…"

"What?" Belle asked. Could he be talking about entering his island without permission? But if that was case then why not mention his other companions?

Neal was wrestling with those same doubts when his ears caught a strange noise and when looking around found his son trying to get rid of his bindings.

"Henry!" he called, relieved that his son was not injured. The boy looked at him and he noticed how he tried to convey something through his eyes. He kept looking at the man and then kept flexing his neck.

"Boy, could you stop that mimicking? It's tiring me already!" Peter said without taking his dark eyes from Belle's blue ones. "You don't have to be so anxious, your grandfather is coming really soon. He was a fool trying to conceal their presence with his magic, when I had my own birds singing in my ear." and Henry scowled remembering those two that deceived his whole town. He just hoped his mothers and grandfather would have power enough to fight this being.

For some moments, the only sounds heard were the ones coming from Neal and Henry trying to break free. Not even the wind or any animal rustled the leaves, leaving an eerie feeling of loneliness and death.

"Ah!" Peter said suddenly, his face showing a calculating smile, while he grabbed Belle's hands and twigs grew from his fingers, biding them together.

And now, Belle could hear it too, the sound of steps over dry leaves, mixed with different cadences from different persons.

The trees separated like the waters and a group appeared, walking slowly and with determination, headed by a grey and brown haired man with a cane revolving inside his fist, his clothes were much more Rumplestiltskin-like than Belle remembered seeing him watch in Storybrooke, with a letter vest and pants echoing old memories inside her mind, his cane was now only a prop, more to keep a kind of image, sarcastic and witty, than to his physical needs. Belle's heart jumped inside her chest, Baelfire mouthed the words "papa" with shining eyes and Henry's eyes shined triumphantly.

"I believe that family is mine and I would love to have it back…" Rumplestiltskin said, with a cruel smile.

* * *

**Don't mess with Rumple's family!**

**I grew up, like you, with the storiesof Peter Pan and when someone talks about that character we all come up with an image of a boy dressed in green, so, to really keep that childhood image apart from the one of Once I tried to create the exact opposite of what we always think of Peter. Even if a child being that awful would be creepy, I kind of really like this one Peter 2.0**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

Belle's eyes shined with unshed tears; all the fears that, during the last weeks, kept her constant company disappeared with the simple sound of his voice. She tried to grab his attention, but Rumple's eyes kept directed to Peter, and even if she was standing by his side her lover didn't look at her.

_Oh, he is mad, because I put myself in peril…_ Belle thought. _Oh well, now is too late for that… _

She sighed, making Peter look at her with interest.

"I always thought your lover would be happier to see you…" the man said, shaking her roughly and making her curls obscure her vision for some moments.

"He is grumpy when I surprise him…" Belle answered, without losing a beat. She didn't want Peter to think of her as a poor innocent girl he could use to hurt Rumple… even if her palms were sweaty and her heart was located somewhere near her mouth.

"Yes, she is funny that way…" Rumplestiltskin said, stepping forward with the rest of the entourage behind him.

"Henry!" Emma and Regina gasped at the same time, seeing the boy on the floor and even if he was gagged, they could see he was trying to smile at them. They sighed, trading relieved expressions between them.

Next, Emma's eyes landed on Neal and it was like all the color drained from her face. If her mother and father weren't beside her, Belle thought she would have fallen with her stuttering. She saw the man wink at her and tears of happiness shined in her irises. _Oh, how much did she desperate with his death, and now here he was, hurt if her observation was correct, but alive!_

But there was another expression that Belle saw change with Baelfire apparition. A face she was surprised to see opening in a small relieved smile. She thought he was only there for some kind of benefit for helping the royal family, but now Belle understood there was something else going on between them: Hook was eyeing Baelfire with a mix of regret and proud, that Belle couldn't pinpoint why.

"You know, I can't give you them so easily…" Peter said. "Why don't we make a deal? Didn't my friend told you that I had a proposition for you?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled ironically.

"I'd rather talk about that directly and not with some subordinates."

To his words, angry whispers rose from the trees and Belle realized the _subordinates_ were all around them, hidden from view, and were not happy with the conversation. She wondered if the killers of Mulan, Aurora and Phillip were there and felt the rage boil inside of her.

"I took something from you and you took something from me… I'm only being fair here…" Peter said and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's funny, I don't remember ever taking anything from you… The only time I was here was to retrieve a special tear from a mermaid and I'm sure those creatures don't belong to you, Pan…" he said, with his inclined with curiosity.

"So, you didn't get part of your powers from a girl, a seer like you call them, with red hair?" Peter asked and Rumple's expression clouded for moments and then his eyes shone with recognition.

"Oh, I can see the resemblance… So she was your kid, hum?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "I wonder how she ended up in my world… Not so good with taking care of your belongings…"

"I could say the same to you… Your boy was here for many years, you know?" and Rumplestiltskin tensed. "But, in my case, her mother took her away, stealing my powers, and then giving them to the child, she had some kind of precognition and thought of me as a dangerous person... I'm the king of this world, but the others, that were once mine to take whenever I wanted are away from my reach… And I want that back!"

"So, you took my grandson to bring me here?" he asked, and Peter's wrinkled face smile cruelly.

"Oh no… your grandson is powerful too… I could see some of my future centuries ago, before I started losing my powers and I knew he was the one to bring me back… He is the one that can revive me, make all this…" he looked to his decrepit body, the trees surrounding his limbs. "… disappear… All you have to do is give him your powers…"

Rumplestiltskin laughed out loud, making the others shiver.

"Sure, dearie, and then, we all walk home singing and jumping around!" he said, in a high pitch.

"Irony suits you well…" Pan commented. "But… you know… I was just being polite… If you want to go back with all of these _people_ I will have to stop you…" and, closing his eyes, Peter Pan breathed deeply, an eerie silence enveloping them, while everyone observed with raptured eyes.

Belle felt his hand weaken their grip on her, and for some instances she thought about running. However, a tree behind her, immediately grabbed her body, immerging part of her inside the trunk. She could see Rumple's eyes widen when the wood covered her legs and lower trunk, but she kept her reassuring smile, while looking around for any kind of escape.

When Belle was taken by the tree, Neal felt his body being wrapped in the twigs and roots, stopping any kind of movement when he tried to get up and save the woman.

"My friend Henry…" they heard Peter whisper, before his body went totally slack and the gags from the young boy's mouth disappeared.

And then Henry screamed.

Emma tried to run, but roots from the ground stopped her movements. She tried to kick them, cut them with a knife or even using her powers, but nothing happened, and her legs were even more prisoner of the ground.

Regina extended her arms and called her powers, but just like that first time when magic returned to Storybrooke nothing came from her stretched fingers, leaving the Queen furious. She tried to run, Snow, Charming and Hook beside her. All of them had weapons, with the exception of the Queen who was now relaying only on her fury, Charming with his sword, Snow with her bow and Hook with a scimitar. But just like the princess, their joined attack ended before it really started. They couldn't move, the biddings rising from the ground and making them lose their weaponry and the ability to move.

The only one that was still able of moving was Rumplestiltskin, just like Pan's plan, he was sure. Hurting his grandson in front of him was like driving a knife into his chest. He knew he was cruel sometimes, he knew he tried to hurt the boy for his own benefit, but the feeling that was now eating his heart was one of the worst feelings he ever felt, making him remember all those years he thought Belle was dead while fearing the same ending to his own son.

Henry's body was convulsing, his eyes rolling inside his head, and still the screams didn't stopped. It was like he was being burned alive, tortured by his grandfather's sins. And even the almighty Dark One was unable of stopping whatever was happening in front of him, Peter Pan's powers still powerful.

"Stop it!" Rumplestiltskin said, softly, barely heard over the yells of the rest of them and Henry.

Pan's body regained life, his eyes opening and his mouth smiling cruelly.

"Do we have a deal?" the man asked and Rumplestiltskin's head jerked a nod.

"NO!" Henry yelled. "He is going to hurt all of you! He is going to hurt Belle! _She is pregnant!_" the boy screamed, trying to stop his grandfather from making a mistake.

Rumplestiltskin's head jerked up, eyeing Belle in shock. _It couldn't be… not now… not when there was so much at stake…_ but her tiny smile and her tears of encouragement only gave him the dreadful answer, not that he didn't want to have a child with her, but, because he wasn't sure they could make it all alive… and now… a child… a baby…

But Henry's screams echoed once again, and his grandfather's eyes darted from his lover to his grandson and back to her again.

"_Please, do it… Save Henry…"_ she mouthed back.

Rumplestiltskin felt his insides lurch, a pain so sudden and pungent he had to look to see if someone just impaled him in the chest, but no, no visible wound was there… He didn't know what to do, his grandson's screams still echoing in his head, but then, images of Bae and Belle smiling at him while playing with a small kid in Storybrooke's playground invaded his mind and Rumplestiltskin felt the world around him shake.

"I'm going to kill the boy, he won't support this amount of pain…" Pan said, when the screams ceased and he was in control of his body once again.

"Rumple!" Belle yelled and he looked at her. "Save him, now!" she begged, tears running down her face. she couldn't hear his screams any more, that sound repeating inside of her like a broken record, making her brain almost explode.

"You or your Lost Boys won't hurt any of this people, especially not Belle and Baelfire!" Rumplestiltskin said.

And Peter Pan nodded his head. "Agreed."

Henry felt his body being lifted from the ground where he fell during the attack, and his legs moving by themselves. He tried to stop them, he tried to keep the distance between him and his grandfather from closing, but he couldn't, and so, the steps kept pulling him closer and closer, until they were barely one foot away from each other. Henry's hands extended and grabbed his grandfather's, an electric shock passing through their fingers.

"Why are you doing this?" Henry pleaded.

"I made a promise that I would save you… you're my grandson…" Rumplestiltskin said. "I couldn't see you being hurt like that…"

And then, their hands shook together and a purple light appeared between their fingers, making them close their eyes for some moments, their bodies unable of moving beside that spot.

* * *

**Neverland is a place with magic, but it is wild and unpredictable according to Regina's powers, even Rumple is not as strong as he could be. However, Peter with the passing of the years lost part of his powers too. The reason he appears to be stronger than Rumple it's because he knows how this world's magic works and so, knows how to use it to overpower our heroes.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

All the people in that meadow had their eyes glued to what was happening in the middle, observing every expression of the boy and his grandfather. They were so wrapped in what was happening that the vines, subtly approaching them, were only perceptible when they pulled them backwards and imprisoned the travelers inside the trees just like Belle was.

"I don't want them spoiling it…" Pan explained when Rumplestiltskin looked at him with surprised eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them. A promise between magical beings can't be broken!" the man said, while his arms started to feel numb.

"Don't worry, _I'm_ _not the one who is going to hurt someone in here…_" Peter said, with a smirk

Pan snapped his fingers and the tree that was incarcerating Belle disappeared behind its neighbors. She fell to the floor, her hands now held captive behind her back with ropes that sliced her wrists with the minimal movement, cutting any kind of escape she could come up with.

"Kill _her_!" Peter growled, pointing a gnawing hand at Belle.

She saw Rumplestiltskin's back tense, but he couldn't move, trapped under the power that Henry was emanating. The boy, with his eyes wide in fear, tried to suppress his powers, but Peter was much stronger than the child and his control was unwavering.

"NO! WE HAVE A DEAL!" Rumplestiltskin roared, trying to get free, but Pan only kept smirking while someone walked out of the shadows, a blade in its hands.

Belle felt the others trying to break free and help her, but the only thing they were able of accomplish was imprison themselves even more inside the trees. Even Regina was unable of fighting it and Emma couldn't find that spark of power inside of her while her son was held hostage, it made her feel weak, trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"I love you…" Belle murmured to Rumplestiltskin when Tamara stopped in front of her and with a slicing sound impaled her with her blade.

"NO!" Rumplestiltskin roared, his body under spasms. He tried to get free from Henry's hands, he tried to run to Belle, he tried to save her, but the only thing he could do was watch helpless while his True Love fell to the floor, her pale face hidden from view, behind the shadows of the forest. He wanted to see her one last time before his death, but not even that they could grant him.

"Belle… Belle… Belle…" he echoed over and over under his breath, while the last sip of his powers disappeared from his body and Henry and he fell backwards, an electric current running through their bodies.

The small boy tried to get up and run, but, from the ground, branches appeared, trapping his feet and hands, while his grandfather was left on the floor, barely breathing. Through his veiled eyes he could see Belle's body and to her right his son's leg, a puddle of blood from his recently opened wound neighboring his body, probably mixed with Belle's.

"I'm so sorry…" Rumplestiltskin said, the tears running freely from his eyes.

All he could see was Belle, her hair waving through the wind while she ran behind a fox in the forest, her rosy cheeks after an afternoon playing on the snow surrounding the Dark Castle, her glistening eyes when he showed her the library, her small fingers playing over his skin when they thought they were going to die and wanted to go together, her last kiss, with her eyes shining with hope… Now all that, all his dreams of her, all his unspoken hopes of seeing her again and having their happily ever after, their family, their small baby ruined, destroyed, all because of him… It was like a hot iron just cut through his chest, cutting out his heart, smashing it in the process. It felt like he couldn't breathe, like every molecule of oxygen in the world wouldn't be enough to let him live for much longer… It was nothing like when Regina told him she was dead, it was a thousand, a million times worse… now he didn't only lose her, he lost their miracle as well…

Snow's eyes were glued to the fallen form, her shock-stricken expression frozen over the last developments, the tears falling silently down her cheeks, while, in front of her, the man she saw as the most powerful magic being, cried, reduced to his innermost being, swollen by grief and pain. She felt Charming moving uncomfortably beside her, his eyes holding a furious shine that she saw rarely marring her husband's normally peaceful expression. He wanted to avenge their companion. He wanted to free himself, grab his sword and impale Tamara with his own hands and Snow wanted to be right beside him, helping. She only held that kind of hate for Regina and after the last weeks, even that feeling was disappearing.

Regina looked at Hook, feeling like an invader into that personal hell of her old mentor. She wanted him destroyed, once, in an old life time; she kidnaped the girl to have his suffering under her control, but to see someone so human holding so much power over another being, this one magical, made her think. She knew Belle was an innocent bystander, she knew her son liked her, she knew that even with her imprisonment the girl never wavered in her love for Rumplestiltskin and, if the pirate's expression meant something he agreed with her that killing Belle was a crime. It appeared Hook even held some kind of respect for her, probably after the way she was able of finding him when even Rumplestiltskin was unable to.

Emma felt her heart hammering inside her chest, her blonde curls in front of her face obstructing part of her vision. She wanted to close her eyes and erase all of it, she wanted to forget the way Belle's body fell to the floor, the sound it made when her flesh touched the hard ground. She turned her head and looked at Neal, who was watching with shock stricken eyes the body beside him. She noticed the blood from his wounds and how it dirtied the ground around them.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't move his face from that point, his eyes glued to her form, while around him, the shock was wearing off, giving space to range and fury.

Henry tried to get up, but Peter, still controlling his body, stopped the boy's movement.

"Now, you will do as I command you!" Pan said, with a masochistic smile in his face.

* * *

**Going to hide behind a rok during the next few days! Don't despare, true love is the strongest magic of them all! **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

Henry wanted to fight back, he wanted to hurt that person that dared to harm Belle and her baby. He couldn't believe she was dead. She couldn't be, she was his grandfather's True Love and true love never loses. Just like his mother showed him, the good wins against evil. Then, why wasn't she getting up with a smile and asking for a book? Why wasn't she reproaching his grandfather for his lack of hope? She was just there, hidden in the shadows, small, quiet, unmoving…

"Now, let's get rid of the rest of them, shall we?" Peter said and Henry saw, with horror, his arm rising and his index finger pointing directly towards his mother. "She is powerful, I can feel it… and I can't have anyone ready to fight me off…"

"Hey, and where is our reward? Our bosses are waiting for it!" Tamara said, suddenly, while, behind her, Greg observed the scene unnoticed by the others.

"Sure, a way to end all magic in your world and keep it from any kind of magical creature… You know, this way, every being connected with magic will vanish, right? Even the ones in that town he told me about…"

"That's all we ask…" Tamara said and the man extended towards her a flask with a white liquid inside.

"You know what to do…" he whispered and she smiled.

"Now, would you be so kind and open a portal for us, please?" Tamara asked and Pan eyed her for some moments, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Sure, my dear…" he said and with a gnawing finger pulled a bag from inside his robes. "Fairy dust…" he whispered, opening it to show a golden substance. "From the mother of all fairies… my sweet mother Tinkerbelle…"

And then, from nowhere, came a familiar voice.

"Wait!" she said and Neal almost had a heart-attack when he saw the body next to him starting to move, ready to rise from the death.

"Belle?" he whispered, seeing the brown hair stir and a pair of pale arms appear under the mane helping the body rise from the ground. He couldn't suppress the thought she looked like one of those ghosts from the Japanese movies he used to watch in New York.

Peter's eyes darkened seeing the woman standing up and for some moments a flash of fear appeared in his irises.

"How?" he asked and looking at Tamara accusingly he saw she was so unsure as him.

"It's not possible… She should be dead!" the woman replied, looking at older man.

"Bad luck… You have a fairy to thank for… and a dwarf for that matter…" Belle said, walking slowly towards Rumplestiltskin.

She extended her arm, under the still shocked expressions of everyone around her, and took her lover's hand.

"I'm here…" she whispered. And he looked up, like a lost man in the middle of the desert that just found a fountain of crystalline water.

"You are alive!" Rumplestiltskin replied. And looking at her belly, he whispered reverently. "And you too!"

The man stood up and grabbing her face, kissed her softly, but oh so deeply, that both of them felt an electric current run through their bodies. When they parted, the man looked at his hands, surprised.

"What…?" he whispered and flexing his fingers he felt the power running through them.

Rumplestiltskin looked up, at Peter, and a cruel smirk took care of his features.

"Fatherhood is really a remarkable thing…" the pawn-broker said. "It's too bad you didn't count with that in your measures, Pan… Using Henry, because he had powers from his mother, you thought you could revive yourself, be a king once again, probably taking over my grandson's body… But your forgot one small detail… Your daughter had part of your powers, those powers that she gave me… Those powers that I gave my own child…" and he touched Belle's womb. "Powers that I have now… True Love is really the strongest magic of them all, right?"

Henry felt his body lighter than he ever remembered, while his grandfather looked at him with a benign smile.

"Your rule is over…" Rumplestiltskin said, and the same light that appeared when grandson and grandfather connected emerged from Henry's hands, this time in a slower, softer way, that left the boy content instead of terrified.

"Stand back, all of you!" Rumplestiltskin said, waving a hand in front of the rest of his entourage and creating a protective barrier. "Now is my time to conquer!"

And Belle saw, with fearful eyes, her love run forward and engage himself in a life and death fight.

"Look out!" Charming yelled, pointing with his head to the trees where dozens of boys appeared with knifes and swords.

"Regina!" Snow yelled, nodding towards the biddings.

"They are magic!" the queen replied and Belle quickly took her dagger from her pocket.

"This too!" she explained and they saw how the blade cut the biddings like they were made of butter.

Regina was the first to be freed, so she could protect them, while Belle ran through the rest of the prisoners.

"They have magic too!" Regina yelled when the boys flew to escape her attacks.

When everyone was free, each one took their weapons, while Regina tried to create some kind of wall to keep them from escaping.

"Emma! I need your help!" the dark haired woman asked and the blonde looked at her like she just grew another head. "Quick!" and the other ran, ready to help with her own powers, while Henry observed mesmerized. For some seconds the boy just observed, and then, seeing his mothers' combined power he run to grab both of their hands and help them with his own energy.

Keeping the enemies in a closed space helped Snow, Charming, Belle and Hook fight them, with Neal, still on the floor, but helping as well, as soon as Belle threw Robin Hood's bow in his direction. The ability to fly wasn't the only thing to help the Lost Boys, they were extremely fast in ground's fight as well, making them jump and run to keep them from being harmed in any way. However, there was something that missed in that army of boys and it was real experience fighting another person. Even Belle, that never participated in a war per se, had some inklings of how to move, helped by her memories of the Ogre Wars, seeing their soldiers training, her practice in the Dark Castle with Rumple's sword as well as some explanations from Granny and Thomas' training.

It was hard hurting those boys, people that were someone's else kids, but, when they were trying to cut your head off those actions came easier. However, in Belle's mind, the mantra _Incapacitate, not kill_ was always repeating itself and if the others' actions were something to judge for, they had those words as well. When the numbers started descending quickly, Regina left Emma and Henry taking care of the prison to bind all the boys unconscious on the floor and help protecting Emma and Henry, since the enemies were starting to direct reckless attacks towards the pair.

When the last boy fell, they turned around to see how Rumplestiltskin was doing. Even with his powers back, Peter was older and calmer, fighting in his own environment, and after seeing Belle being killed, the former Dark One was on one track mind: revenge; and if Tamara and Owen's looking painful looks while being held against a tree were any indication it was only the beginning.

The lights exploded over them, while Peter escaped behind growing leaves, making Rumplestiltskin cut them with a swish of his wrist.

Belle knew she was being reckless, but when Rumple stuttered, with blood oozing from a wound in his leg, she ran to him. She saw through the corner of her eyes the leaves moving and, almost unconsciously, she understood what was going to happen. She jumped in front of Rumple, at the same time a hand, coming from nowhere, appeared to rip his heart out.

She heard Rumple scream behind her, but instead of the painful feeling she always connected with a ripped heart she only felt was lightness. She saw Peter's eyes widen in surprise and when Rumple noted that as well, he used the moment to grab the man's throat and squeeze it.

"Now, you can't escape!" the pawn-broker said, when, in front of his eyes, Peter's wrinkles started deepening, his cheekbones showing every reentrance of his bones, his hair falling, his hands moving restlessly against the hair.

Belle looked away when the last breath left Peter's body and he fell to the floor under the form of a dry body, the skin falling from his bones.

She felt like all the air disappeared from her lungs. She tried to grab Rumplestiltskin when the ground, under her feet, moved behind her balance, but all she grabbed was empty air, while the darkness enveloped her like a hug.

* * *

**So, are you happy, dearies? I couldn't really kill my Belle! If you are confused about how Rumple got his powers back, I will explain: the seer had the majority of her father's powers, Rumple took them all and when his baby was conceived part of that power was transfered to the baby. After Henry took Rumple's powers he would gravitate towards the person that held the rest of the powers to unite as one, however, when inconsciously Belle transfered the baby's powers powered up by true love to Rumple, Henry would gravitate towards him instead and then give the heroes this win.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

She felt so comfortable, even if the surface kept moving slowly and rhythmically, like some kind of wave. She rubbed her face against the warm surface and felt it move quickly under her skin, followed by a soft rumble of laughter.

She was curious, so, opening her eyes subtly she tried to see around her without anyone's knowledge.

"You can't deceive me!" someone said behind her with a sing song voice and she opened completely her eyes.

"I was just testing your power of observation." Belle replied shamelessly. She could see the familiar deck of The Jolly Roger, so she knew she was safe.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head with mirth, until a darker expression veiled his face. It was like he had just remembered something unpleasant.

"Belle, are you crazy?" he asked slowly, but furiously. "Even knowing about the baby you still came? Your safety, the both of you, doesn't mean anything to you?"

She could see how angry he was, his body shaking under his repressed feelings. And she knew the others were angry as well, if the nods of agreement she could see trough the corner of her eye were of any indication.

"I wanted to know if Baelfire was still alive. I owned you that! And besides, I arranged everything with Nova to keep our baby as safe as magically possible." Belle replied, angry he could think she put the baby's safety in jeopardy for a whim.

"How?" the future father asked and Belle looked around to see the rest of the group stopping their actions to hear as well. And so, she told them everything about what happened while they were away and how she was able of travel between worlds, ending explaining about her return to life with Nova's help.

"So, in the end, it was really lucky Tamara choose my protected womb... And, talking about those two... where are Tamara and Greg?" Belle asked, looking around, expecting to see the two of them locked in some kind of cage.

"We are going to leave them here, with no magical way to return home… Let's see how happy they are now without magic…" Regina said with a sneer.

"But… what about the ones they are working for? Aren't they going to fight back? Do we know who they are?" the librarian asked quickly.

Baelfire approached with Emma's help, even if his father healed his wounds, he was still weak after weeks of nearly starvation.

"That was my fault…" he said, making Belle look at him, surprised. "When I reached… Storybrooke's world… I met a family, the Darlings, they accepted me as their own, sheltered and fed me. They had three kids, two boys and one girl. One night, the girl left with a shadow that brought her here, however, since she wasn't what it was looking for, the shadow returned her." Bae looked at his son, and Belle understood that the boy that shadow was looking for was in reality Henry. "When she returned, Wendy told me that this person, Peter, was looking for a specific boy and that the shadow was going to take her brothers next night, so, when the shadow came, it was me that ended up in Neverland… Since I never came back and Wendy took my words so seriously about magic being bad, she dedicated her life creating an organization that could stop any kind of magic from happening in her world… She had her parents' fortune and when they died suddenly from a disease, followed by her brothers, she was left alone with her obsession…" Baelfire told in a guilty voice. "So, all of you are here because of me…"

"No!" Emma and Henry said at the same time.

"Your son is too much like you…" Belle commented to Rumplestiltskin.

"How so?" Rumplestiltskin asked, arching his eyebrows. _His son was so much better than him…_

"Well, you are always making a monster out of yourself; you always see the bad parts of your actions, not the good ones…" Belle answered, looking at Bae as well. "You coming here showed us how strong we can be together, how deeply the feelings run inside a family, not made of blood, but love. I believe that this experience made you stronger, not weaker… Every one of you!" she said, looking at all of them, lingering a bit longer in Regina and Hook.

"But, because of me, Mulan, Aurora and Philipp died…" Bae whispered, looking at the ground and feeling his heart twitch inside his chest.

Belle's raspy breath made him look up and he saw her tear stained eyes.

"If I knew something about Mulan and Philipp it was that they would rather fall fighting for what they believed then living a long life full of regrets… And Aurora, even if I didn't know her before coming here, if she was their companion she would have the same beliefs." And even if the tears kept falling from her eyes, Belle managed a tiny smile to grace her lips. "But, we should give them a proper burial and give our respect…" she said to Baelfire, who nodded immediately.

"You were out for a few hours, so we went back and brought their bodies back… They are below the deck…" Emma said, nodding towards the lower floor.

Belle nodded and with Rumple's help stood up, dusting herself off and walking towards the stairs. They let her go, knowing she needed to say goodbye to her friends one last time and that particular moment wasn't a public one. However, before she disappeared within the stairs, Henry ran to grab her hand and making her crouch beside him, he whispered: "I will be the best nephew ever!" and Belle smiled when the boy patted softly her bump.

Leaving the sun and joy behind, Belle stepped down the stairs, entering a world of gloom and coldness. It felt like all warm was abandoned when walking inside the shadows and she would never feel that feeling again. The bodies were in front of her, wrapped in white cloth, not a spot of red visible beside that clothed confinement.

"Hey…" she whispered, kneeling beside them. "I'm so sorry… If acted sooner or if I surrendered or if I didn't fight back… things could be different… You would still be alive and now… now… now you are no longer here…" she said, closing her eyes and punching the wood under her knees. "I never hated someone that much as I did with Peter Pan, you didn't deserve this! You were brave and you helped me when I needed it the most, you let me use my way to be brave and fight as well and you accepted me…"

Belle opened her eyes suddenly and looking up, her blue irises held an inextinguishable fire. "That's why I won't waste my life crying for the past! I will live on, using your examples to become a better person and help those who need me, starting with this baby. I will make sure to tell him or her about you and everyone in Storybrooke, so your legacy will go on. And I'm sure Emma and Snow will do that as well, I know you helped them so much and they cherish you so much… I bet they were already here having these same conversation and you are probably tired of all this chit-chat, so I will go now… And once again, thank you…"

Belle took the stairs and when she emerged in the deck, it was like the sky was bluer and the air warmer.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rumple asked, grabbing her hand.

"Most definitely!" she replied immediately.

"But how?" Charming asked, confused.

"Well, I have a bean and since it was me that put the protective spell over town I'm able of finding it again…" Belle explained.

"You've been reading my books…" Rumplestiltskin said and Belle smiled.

"You know how I am with books…" she replied and he squeezed her fingers.

"Are we ready to protect our town against anyone that might attack us?" Snow asked, looking around, noticing the nods answering her words. She smiled, squeezed her husband's hand and kissed her daughter's head.

"So, home we go…" Emma whispered, taking Neal's hand.

"Home we go…" he replied, kissing her temple.

* * *

**So, just the epilogue to go (that I will post probably tomorrow) and it will be the end. **

**I won't write about any kind of fight against the organization that wants to detroy magic, I really don't have ideas about that, beside Wendy's part, and most important, this story was a "Belle fighting for her future and bringing her family back" story, not an all war magic vs non magic.**

**But now we just have 7 days to wait until season 3! Writing this really helped me when missing my Rumbelle moments! ;)**


	24. Epilogue

_**So, here it is, the last chapter!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did!**_

_**I loved all your comments and emotions, they made writing this story all the more enjoyable!**_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**Btw, the bold sentences are taken from Jane Eyre (my favorite book, and one I recommend to all Rumbelle fans)**_

_**And now, without further talk...**_

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

The woman's curly brown hair was illuminated by the orange color of the sunset.

**_"_****_And it was the voice of a human being - a known, loved, well-remembered voice - that of Edward Fairfax Rochester; and it spoke in pain and woe, wildly, eerily, urgently."_** She read, the book over her lap and a small child slumbering inside a white crib.

"Do you think Jane Eyre is a good book for a goodnight sleep?" a man asked behind her and she turned around to see him, her own Rochester, her True Love, Rumplestiltskin.

"Of course, it's the most beautiful love story and a great role model for a young girl…" Belle replied, with her beloved book against her chest, while, beside her, inside the crib, the baby opened her eyes at hearing her father's voice. "See? You woke her…"

"Hello baby girl…" Rumple said, with a soft voice, while playing with her small and chubby fingers. "Your brother will be here shortly with Emma and Henry…" the father said, while the girl's blue eyes observed him attentively.

Belle smiled at the scene, remembering, not for the first time how mere months ago this seemed so far away in the future.

* * *

_She could remember how Red swore she was the first to __sense the arriving scents, however, at first, she didn't want to believe, sure it was just another futile hope._

_Nonetheless, when the screams started, of joy and mirth, she was one of the firsts to run through the mob and grab the two women in front in a bear hug, or rather wolf..._

_"Don't do that ever again!" she yelled, shacking Snow and Belle, who only looked at each other fearfully and nodded. "I almost died of worry!" Red said, her hair in disarray, while the two women patted her back and she sobbed in their shoulders._

_Around them, the rest of the town were hugging Charming, Emma, Henry and even Neal, while Regina, Hook and Rumplestiltskin kept their distance._

_"If someone tries to hug me…" Rumplestiltskin growled under his breath, eyeing the passersby with disdain. _

_Hook chuckled under his breath when Belle was able of fleeing the mob and put her arms around Rumple's waist._

_"What were you saying?" Regina asked with a sneer and the pawnbroker scoffed at them._

_"C'mon, why are you here? People want to thank you three for saving Henry, you know?" Belle said to the three frozen people._

_"Thank… me?" Regina and Hook said at the same time, while disbelief._

_"You know, something that I learned since I came to this town is that forgiveness is one of the strongest magic of them all…" Belle replied, with a smile._

_"I'm not so sure about that…" Rumple said, touching her belly softly. Belle giggled and with the help of Henry brought Hook and Regina, confused and awestruck, to the middle of the thankful people._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Rumplestiltskin asked, noticing Belle's absorbed expression.

"That I should keep reading, Charlotte will want to know what happens next!" the mother said, with a smile, and opening the book, her voice filled the air, while Rumplestiltskin sat beside her, lulled by her speech.

**_"I am coming!" I cried. "Wait for me! Oh, I will come!" I flew to the door and looked into the passage: it was dark. I ran out into the garden: it was void._**

**_"Where are you?" I exclaimed._**

"_I'm here, right beside you… Forever…"_ Rumplestiltskin said, kissing her curls and making the woman laugh.

"Hey, that's not how it goes! She still has to go back to Thornfield Hall!" Belle said, kissing his face playfully.

"No, she is already in Thornfield Hall and Rochester will never let her out of his sight again…" Rumple said, his arms hugging her against his chest.

"When she finds him, he is blind, you know?"

"Yes, blind to everything that matters, but then he gets his vision back with the birth of his baby, and they live happily ever after…" the man replied, his voice soft and low, and Belle knew they were no longer talking about Jane or Rochester, they were talking about Belle and Rumplestiltskin, and that their future would be as bright and everlasting as the story of a maid that fell in love with her master, and that, even after all the perils life put in front of them, were still able of returning to each other, heal each other and love each other.

"I love you, my beautiful princess…"

"I love you, my beautiful golden heart…"

_The End_

* * *

**_Another note: Cor Aureos means Golden Heart_**


End file.
